Cela faisait cinq ans
by Ellana Jung
Summary: "Cela faisait cinq ans que Merlin était parti. Cinq ans que Arthur l'avait banni. Cinq ans qu'il regrettait sa décision." Il s'agit d'une fin alternative au dernier épisode de la saison 5. Semi AU Story. Rating T pour plus de sûreté.
1. Chapter 1

Le roi Arthur était heureux. Enfin presque. Son royaume prospérait enfin, son peuple était heureux et il entretenait de bonnes relations avec ses voisins.

Ses chevaliers étaient heureux : Leon, marié à Gwen, était le père d'un jeune Galahad prometteur, tandis que certains s'approchaient du mariage comme Percival.

Cependant il n'était pas tout à fait heureux. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, cela faisait cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas vu Merlin, son serviteur et ami. Cinq ans, que lui Arthur Pendragon avait banni son Merlin de Camelot. Cinq ans qu'il avait appris que Merlin était un magicien et un magicien puissant à celui.

Cela faisait cinq ans et il n'avait jamais pu oublier, ce moment fatidique où tout avait basculé.

~.~ ~.~

_Merlin était penché en deux, le souffle coupé, Morgana était non loin de là, pale comme la mort et recouverte de sang. _

_Arthur, lui, était contre un mur, livide. _

_Morgana se releva difficilement et regarda Merlin avec une haine intense. Merlin lui s'était redressé et prêt à attaquer à nouveau. Mais Morgana n'attaqua pas, trop affaiblie. _

_« Je te HAIS Merlin ! JE TE MAUDITS ! »_

_Merlin se tendit ainsi que Arthur et le reste des chevaliers. _

_« Pourquoi le défends-tu ? » s'écria-t-elle en désignant Arthur, « Pourquoi défends-tu quelqu'un comme lui, qui en veut à notre race ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'allies pas à moi ?»_

_« Parce qu'il est l'Unique et Futur Roi. Parce qu'il est le seul à pouvoir unir Albion et à en faire un havre de paix. Parce que tu n'est pas faite pour être reine. Tu n'apporteras que malheurs et désolations ! »_

_Les yeux de Morgana changèrent de couleur et elle disparut, laissant derrière elle de la fumée. _

_Les yeux de Merlin restèrent là où Morgana était quelques instants auparavant. Merlin se retourna avant de faire face à Arthur et aux chevaliers. _

~.~ ~.~

C'était le moment où il avait découvert qu'en plus de sa sœur, Merlin son confident et son meilleur ami était un magicien. Arthur souhaita plus que jamais de retourner en arrière et de changer sa réaction. Comme il le regrettait tellement.

~.~ ~.~

_Arthur était choqué mais se sentait surtout trahi. Merlin, magicien. Il était blessé et en colère. Il serra sa poigne sur son épée et s'approcha de Merlin qui ne bougea pas. _

_« Tu es un magicien ! » s'écria-t-il en colère_

_« Je le suis Arthur. » fut la calme réponse de Merlin_

_Arthur leva son épée et la pointa vers Merlin qui ne bougea pas mais qui commençait à avoir peur. _

_« POURQUOI ? » _

_Merlin ne répondit pas. Les chevaliers se tendirent. _

_« POURQUOI M'AS TU TRAHI ? »_

_« Je l'ai fait … tout ça pour toi. » _

_Arthur leva son épée et entailla Merlin au visage. _

_« MENTEUR ! »_

_« Je l'ai fait pour toi Arthur car tu es destiné à être un grand roi. Tu vas être celui qui unira Albion . »_

_Arthur entailla à nouveau Merlin. Au cou. Le sang s'échappa et coula le long de sa pale peau. _

_« La magie est diabolique ! La magie a tué mon père ! La magie a corrompu Morgana ! La magie veut tuer Albion. »_

_« C'est faux ! La magie n'est pas diabolique. Seul l'usage qu'on en fait, l'est. »_

_Arthur pointa son épée contre le cœur de Merlin. Merlin, le visage ensanglanté, le regardait fixement. _

_« Tue-moi Arthur. »_

_Les chevaliers s'indignèrent mais aucun d'entre eux ne bougea, de peur de faire face à la colère de Arthur. _

_Regard bleu face à un autre regard bleu. Arthur face à Merlin. Combat de volonté. Arthur retira son épée. Tout le monde soupira intérieurement de soulagement. _

_« Pars. Pars et ne reviens plus jamais à Camelot. Foule encore une fois, le sol de Camelot et je te traquerai. Et je te tuerai. »_

_Merlin ne bougea pas. _

_« As-tu quelque chose à ajouter ? **Sorcier** » Arthur mit toute sa haine dans ce mot._

_« Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé dans le château avec Morgause ? Te souviens-tu ? »._

_Merlin vit Arthur se tendre et le regarda droit dans les yeux. _

_Les yeux de Merlin devinrent dorés. Arthur se mit en position de combat. Il entendit les dernières paroles de Merlin. _

_« Ce qui s'est dit là-bas, n'était que pure vérité. Je suis désolé. »_

_Et Merlin partit, sans laisser une trace de fumée et sans un bruit. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. _

_Arthur tomba au sol et hurla longuement sa rage._

~.~ ~.~

Après cela, le temps passa. Les premiers jours sans Merlin furent difficiles. Il lui fallu repousser les armées de Morgana et de ses alliés. Après cela, il lui avait fallu tout reconstruire à nouveau.

Cela avait pris du temps mais ils l'avaient fait. Il lui avait fallu aussi faire face aux pertes subies et défaire les complots contre lui et Camelot. Cela lui avait pris deux ans.

~.~ ~.~

Pendant cinq ans, chaque nuit, il pensait sa vie. Il se mit à douter de ses capacités à régner. Agravaine l'avait poussé à faire des choix qu'il ne pouvait que regretter. Mordred … un chevalier de Camelot et traître. Et qui l'avait presque tué. Il portait toujours la cicatrice à son ventre pour le prouver.

Pendant cinq ans, sa réflexion et ses pensées sur la magie se modifièrent. Lentement mais sûrement.

~.~ ~.~

_Gaius était en train de préparer ses affaires quand Arthur entra dans ses quartiers. Cela faisait deux ans depuis le départ de Merlin. Gaius avait beaucoup aidé en soignant les blessés. Mais cela faisait deux ans que Gaius et Arthur ne s'étaient plus parlés, pas plus que nécessaire. Ils évitaient de parler de **lui**. _

_Mais cela faisait deux ans. Et Arthur devait savoir la vérité. Aussi fut-il surpris de voir Gaius en train de ranger ses affaires. _

_« Vous partez ? » demanda-t-il surpris_

_Gaius sursauta et lâcha la fiole qu'il tenait dans la main. La fiole tomba au sol et se brisa en un amas de bout de verre. _

_« Votre Majesté, je ... »_

_« Est-ce que vous partez ? » _

_Gaius hocha la tête et Arthur sentit son cœur se briser un peu plus comme la fiole non loin de là. Gaius. Cher Gaius qui avait toujours là pour lui, voulait aussi l'abandonner. _

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Gaius ? » demanda Arthur d'un air désespéré_

_Gaius soupira avant de s'asseoir et fit signe à Arthur d'en faire de même. _

_« J'ai reçu une lettre de … **lui**. »_

_Arthur se tendit. _

_« Sa mère est gravement malade, il ne sait pas comment la soigner. Il me demande de l'aider. » Gaius mentait en partie mais Arthur n'avait pas besoin de le savoir._

_Arthur hocha la tête et fit signe qu'il comprenait. Hunith. Douce Hunith qui pendant le court temps qu'il l'avait connue avait toujours pris soin de lui. _

_« Vous reviendrez Gaius, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il d'un air désespéré. _

_« Non Arthur. Je suis désolé. »_

_« **Pourquoi** ? »_

_« Parce que je ne peux pas rester ici. Parce que je me fais vieux et que je veux finir mes jours avec des gens qui m'aiment autour de moi. Parce que je veux revoir les gens que j'aime avant de mourir. » _

_« Mais Gaius vous ne pouvez pas mourir. J'ai besoin de vous. »_

_« Malheureusement, il y a des choses que vous ne pourrez avoir. Malgré toute la magie du monde. »_

_« Vous avez vécu à Camelot pendant toutes ces années. Vous avez vu comme moi que la magie était mauvaise et vile. »_

_Gaius le regarda avec regret. Arthur se sentait à nouveau comme un enfant. _

_« La magie n'a jamais été mauvaise. Seul celui qui l'utilise la rend dangereuse. Si une épée tue quelqu'un, est-elle pour autant mauvaise ? Non. Seule la main l'utilisant la rend mauvaise. »_

_Arthur médita pendant un court moment. Puis posa une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps. _

_« Est-ce que … que vous saviez qu'**il** avait de la magie durant tout ce temps ? »_

_Gaius hocha la tête. _

_« A-t-il utilisé la magie durant tout ce temps ? »_

_Gaius fit à nouveau un signe positif de la tête. _

_« Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tué ? Pourquoi est-il venu à Camelot ? Dans quel but ? »_

_Gaius se leva et se dirigea vers le feu de la cheminée. Rajoutant un peu de bois, il le regarda se raviver avant de répondre._

_« Merlin est né avec ses pouvoirs. »_

_Arthur en fut choqué. **Né** avec de la magie ? Impossible._

_« Hunith au début ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait, ses pouvoirs devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à cacher. Elle m'avait écrit une lettre me demandant de lui rendre ce service. J'ai accepté par amitié et par affection envers elle. Et par désir de retrouver une personne de ma race et de l'aider. »_

_Gaius fit une pause, laissant au jeune roi de digérer les mots. _

_« Vous ? » Arthur peinait à y croire. Gaius. Un sorcier._

_« C'est une histoire longue et compliquée mais il me faut la raconter. Pendant le début de la purge, après la mort de Ygraine, nous magiciens étaient divisés en deux camps. Ceux qui étaient pour tuer votre père et ceux qui voulaient négocier. Je faisais partie de ceux-là. Lors d'une bagarre dans la forêt, les troupes de votre père, nous ont tendu une embuscade. Cela s'est fini en carnage pour nos deux camps. J'ai sauvé la vie de votre père malgré tout. Je l'ai aidé et il m'a laissé la vie sauve que si je devenais médecin à la cour. »_

_Arthur sentait ses jambes fléchir et il bénit le fait d'être déjà assis. Cependant il avait d'autres questions et seul Gaius pouvait lui apporter des réponses._

_« Il … il avait mentionné que mon père avait utilisé de la magie pour me concevoir. Est-ce vrai ? »_

_Gaius quitta sa position près de la cheminée et revint s'asseoir en face d'Arthur. »_

_« Oui. »_

_Ce simple mot brisa Arthur. _

_« Comment ? »_

_Et Gaius parla de longues heures, durant lesquelles Arthur apprit la vérité. Comment il avait été aidé. Jusqu'à quel point Merlin s'était sacrifié pour lui et pour Camelot. _

_Gaius partit le lendemain et ne fut plus jamais revu. _

~.~ ~.~

Le départ de Gaius brisa le moral de Arthur et des chevaliers de Camelot. Gwen fut particulièrement affectée. Il avait été pour tous un repère et une figure familiale importante durant leur vie.

Quelques mois après, lors d'un voyage diplomatique en direction du royaume d'Essetir afin de signer un traité avec le nouveau roi, Cenred étant mort, Arthur repensa à Merlin (non qu'il ne pensait pas à lui chaque nuit).

Après que des négociations (très tendues) se soient terminées, il fit un détour à Ealdor.

Les villageois eurent peur mais ne firent rien contre eux. Qu'auraient-ils pu faire contre les hommes armés de Camelot. Ils ne dirent pas aux chevaliers de Camelot un seul mot durant les heures qu'ils restèrent.

La maison de Hunith avait été abandonnée. Il entendit les murmures lorsqu'il s'approcha de la maison. L'intérieur semblait figé. Une atmosphère lourde s'y dégageait et Arthur en ressortit rapidement, le cœur lourd.

Il trouva les tombes non loin de celle de Will. Accroché à celle de Hunith, un foulard bleu y était accroché. Le foulard de Merlin. Il lut les dates et pria pendant un court moment pour Hunith. Le foulard rouge accroché à une tombe à côté, attira son œil. Il versa des larmes lorsqu'il lut le nom de Gaius. Gaius, cher Gaius qui l'avait tant aidé. Il pleura accroupit devant la tombe durant un moment. Pour son mentor, pour son ami et pour tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

Après un certain temps passé à pleurer, il se releva. Avec un dernier salut, il effleura le foulard rouge, le toucha et malgré lui sourit. Merlin avait laissé une trace de lui, une trace de lui pour ceux qu'il avait aimé. Arthur empoigna le foulard et se sentit plus reposé. A regrets, il le relâcha et le redonna à son dernier propriétaire. Ils quittèrent peu après Ealdor, le cœur lourd.

~.~ ~.~

Ce fut au bout de la quatrième année qu'il déclara la suppression de la répression de la magie. Cette décision fut longuement débattue entre ses conseillers, ses chevaliers et Gwen. Celle-ci lui avait été un énorme support moral.

Leur relation s'était transformée, d'une relation amoureuse à une relation fraternelle. Elle était mariée depuis peu à Leon et s'épanouissait depuis. Elle était la présence féminine qu'il avait toujours désiré, elle avait la douceur de la mère qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Elle était la femme la plus importante dans sa vie après sa mère et … Morgana (même si elle l'avait trahie, elle était sa sœur). Elle fut parmi ses plus grands soutiens et n'hésita pas à s'occuper de lui même durant sa grossesse.

Leon ne se plaignait pas lorsqu'il accaparait sa femme et il ne pouvait pas être plus reconnaissant envers eux. Gwaine … Gwaine était resté malgré le fait que Merlin soit parti. Gwaine était resté parce que Merlin le lui avait demandé. Parce que Merlin voulait aider Camelot même s'il en avait été banni.

~.~ ~.~

_Lorsque les menaces immédiates furent éloignées, Arthur réunit les chevaliers de Camelot pour une réunion. La première depuis la fin de la guerre. Des places manquaient et la fatigue était visible sur les visages. _

_Arthur commença avec un récapitulatif des événements. Lorsqu'il en arriva à Merlin, il posa la question suivante :_

_« Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous savait-il pour Merlin ? »_

_Gwaine se leva et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. _

_« Moi je le savais. »_

_Arthur se sentait de nouveau trahi. _

_« Comment ? » demanda un chevalier _

_« Parce qu'il m'a sauvé en utilisant de la magie. Il m'a sauvé de Morgana et de ses tortures répétées. »_

_La pièce devint silencieuse. Arthur réfléchit. _

_« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? »_

_« Parce qu'il me l'avait demandé. »_

_« La complicité avec un sorcier est punie par la peine de mort. »_

_La tension atteint un niveau jamais atteint. Percival et Leon se tenaient prêt à intervenir. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre un chevalier de plus, surtout un des meilleurs. _

_« Tue-moi roi Arthur. Essaie. Mais tu y perdras plus que tu y gagneras. »_

_« C'est la loi. »_

_« Il est peut-être temps de changer les lois alors. »_

_Arthur resta silencieux et la salle attendit sa délibération. _

_« Si je te donne le choix entre l'exil et une vie sauve ou rester ici et mourir, que choisis-tu ? »_

_« Je reste. » déclara Gwaine d'une voix forte_

_« Veux-tu mourir ? » demanda incrédule Arthur_

_« Qui a dit que j'allais mourir ? » rétorqua Gwaine _

_Arthur regarda Gwaine et Gwaine regarda Arthur. _

_« Je quitte mon poste de chevalier mais je reste à Camelot. »_

_« Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à rester ici ? »_

_« Parce que je l'ai promis. Je **lui** ai dit que je resterai ici pour aider. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. »_

_« Très bien, voici la sentence : vous êtes relevé de vos fonctions de chevalier mais puisque vous avez beaucoup aidé Camelot, vous êtes autorisé à rester et à vivre. »_

_Gwaine regarda Arthur longuement avant de partir de la salle. Le moral des chevaliers tomba au plus bas, ainsi perdaient-ils à nouveau l'un des leurs. _

~.~ ~.~

Au final, Gwaine fut rapidement réadmis à ses fonctions. Il sauva en effet plusieurs fois la vie de Arthur et des chevaliers. Son retour fit du bien au moral au reste des hommes.

~.~ ~.~

Ce fut au bout de la troisième année qu'il entendit le nom de Emrys. Ses miracles commençaient à se faire entendre à travers tout Albion. Les rumeurs volaient aussi vite que lui changeait de lieu de résidence.

Arthur savait que Merlin était Emrys. Un tel désintérêt pour la richesse et une telle bonté pour les autres, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Plusieurs fois, il fut sur le point d'aller partir en campagne et d'aller le chercher. Plusieurs fois il abandonna au dernier moment, par peur.

Peur des retrouvailles. Peur de cet instant où ils devraient s'expliquer. Peur de le revoir.

Mais en même temps, Merlin lui manquait. Son amitié, son soutien et sa présence réconfortante lui manquaient. Sans Merlin, il se sentait … vide.

Puis Arthur se rappela qu'il avait banni Merlin et décida de ne pas agir.

~.~ ~.~

Ce fut au bout de la quatrième année, qu'il enleva le ban sur l'exil de Merlin. Sa décision avait été bien accueillie par les proches de Arthur. Gwen qui débutait amorçait sa grossesse l'avait gratifié de l'un de ses plus beau sourires, Leon l'approuva et Gwaine commença à se rapprocher à nouveau de Arthur.

~.~ ~.~

Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que Merlin était parti, deux ans depuis que la magie était à nouveau autorisée et un an que l'exil de Merlin levé. Et pourtant, il n'était toujours pas là.

Plus Arthur voyait son pays prospérer, plus il se sentait seul. Il voyait maintenant que sa décision avait été la bonne. Il avait maintenant à sa disposition un conseil de druides, consulté de temps en temps en cas de menace ou de conflits. A chaque fois qu'il interrogeait les druides, ceux-ci donnaient des réponses vagues. Il eut cependant la confirmation que Merlin était Emrys.

~.~ ~.~

_Les druides pensaient la réunion finie quand Arthur posa sa question._

_« J'aimerais savoir s'il est possible de retrouver une personne. »_

_« Cela dépend de beaucoup de facteurs. » répondit l'un d'entre eux_

_« Lesquels ? »_

_« Si la personne a de la magie ou non. Si oui, on pourra sentir sa 'trace', si non il nous faudra nous décrire parfaitement la personne. Ensuite, si la personne souhaite être retrouvée ou non. Si celle-ci ne veut pas et si elle a de la magie, ça sera plus dur. Enfin, ça dépend de la distance: plus c'est loin, plus il sera difficile de la trouver car ça consomme de l'énergie . » _

_Arthur réfléchit. Puis déclara sa décision._

_« Je veux que vous cherchez Merlin. »_

_« Merlin ? »_

_« Mon ancien serviteur. Et je pense qu'il s'agit … de Emrys. »_

_A son nom, les druides furent tous surpris. _

_« Pouvez-vous ? » demanda Arthur _

_« Nous allons essayer. » fut la réponse. _

_Les druides se réunirent et se concentrèrent. Ils étaient comme endormis et le silence fut pesant pour Arthur. _

_Au bout de longues minutes d'attente, ils se réveillèrent et se regardèrent surpris._

_« Alors ? » _

_« Votre Majesté, vous avez raison que Emrys est Merlin votre ancien serviteur … mais. » commença un druide aux cheveux blancs._

_« Mais ? »_

_« Mais il ne souhaite pas revenir. » finit un autre druide, jeune._

_« Pouvez-vous me donner sa localisation ? »_

_« Nous pourrions, votre Majesté mais nous le ferons pas. »_

_« Pourquoi donc ? » Arthur commençait à être en colère. _

_« Parce qu'il nous l'a demandé. » _

_« Mais pourquoi vous lui obéissez et pas à moi ? » s'écria un Arthur énervé_

_« Emrys est notre roi, notre chef. Il est magique. Sa force nous dépasse tous. Il peut détruire le monde en un rien de temps s'il le voulait. Mais il n'est que bonté. Et il souhaite seulement vivre en paix. »_

_Arthur quitta la salle d'un pas pressé et se défoula sur les chevaliers._

~.~ ~.~

Aujourd'hui cela faisait cinq ans. Cinq ans de solitude et de tristesse.

Sachant son royaume en paix et que Leon ferait bien l'intendance en son absence, il décida de faire un voyage accompagné seulement de Gwaine et Percival vers Ealdor. En quelques jours, ils arrivèrent à destination. Ils traversèrent le village rapidement et ne s'attardèrent pas.

Arrivés à la forêt où les tombes de Will, Gaius et Hunith étaient situées, Gwaine et Percival restèrent en arrière. Arthur s'aventura seul, ses pas le menèrent automatiquement là où il se rendait.

~.~ ~.~

Devant les tombes, deux silhouettes, une grande d'adulte et une petite d'un enfant, priaient. Arthur sentit son cœur battre. Se pouvait-il que Merlin soit là ?

Il avança et les personnes se retournèrent.

Arthur ne calcula pas l'enfant. Il ne savait pas si c'était une fille ou un garçon. L'enfant important peu car Merlin était là.

Merlin. Il était là. Toujours le même. Le seul changement notable était la cicatrice qui barrait son visage. Ni il ne sourit, ni il chercha à s'enfuir.

Arthur se sentit revivre et s'avança prudemment vers eux.

« Bonjour Arthur. Cela faisait longtemps. »


	2. Chapter 2

_Précédemment :_

_« Bonjour Arthur. Cela faisait longtemps. »_

~.~ ~.~

Arthur se sentit revivre. Il continua à avancer vers eux. Il vit Merlin resserrer sa prise sur la main de l'enfant, qui s'accrocha à sa jambe.

Il faisait peur à l'enfant et cela le blessa. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait leur faire du mal. Il voulait juste prendre Merlin dans ses bras, pour sentir qu'il était réellement là et qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Merlin s'avança vers lui et l'enfant lâcha à regret la jambe. Arthur retint son souffle et son cœur battit plus fort à chaque pas pris par Merlin.

« Merlin » ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Arthur

Merlin continua d'avancer.

« Merlin » dit-il plus fort et l'homme hantant ses pensées s'approcha à nouveau.

Un seul pas les séparaient. Arthur le franchit et prit Merlin dans ses bras. Il le serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et se sentit enfin libéré, complet.

_**Son**_ Merlin était là, enfin là où il devait être. Avec lui. Les larmes coulèrent automatiquement, signes de son soulagement et de culpabilité et tombèrent sur le haut de Merlin.

Arthur sentit la main de Merlin venir lui caresser les cheveux. Hésiter un peu. Avant de prendre un rythme apaisant. Arthur sentit une main venir tapoter sa jambe et il s'éloigna à regret de Merlin avant de voir qu'une petite fille, âgée de 3 ans environ, le regardait d'un air plein de compassion.

« Monsieur, pourquoi vous pleurez ? »

Arthur la regarda attendri. Il n'y avait que des enfants pour exprimer de la compassion envers des personnes qui souffraient. Il s'agenouilla et la regarda droit dans ses yeux, bleus comme ceux de Merlin. Il eut l'impression qu'il la connaissait déjà.

« Je pleure parce que je suis heureux. »

« Et pourquoi vous êtes heureux ? »

« Parce que j'ai retrouvé quelqu'un de très cher à mes yeux. » dit-il en désignant Merlin

« Vous connaissez mon papa ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse

Arthur se sentit comme atteint par la foudre. Merlin avait une fille. Un millier de questions lui venaient à l'esprit.

« Oui Viviane, on se connaît. Mais je t'expliquerai après, c'est une longue histoire et on a du chemin à faire. » dit Merlin à sa fille.

Arthur reprit contrôle de ses esprits.

« Où est-ce que vous allez ? » demanda-t-il, curieux et espérant un peu

« Nous allons à Camelot. »

~.~ ~.~

Gwaine et Percival commençaient à s'inquiéter. Cela faisait une heure que Arthur n'était pas revenu et cela n'était pas normal. Il leur avait dit où il se rendait mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser au pire. Après tout, il était le roi de Camelot et donc une cible de toute menace.

Se consultant du regard, ils comprirent que l'un comme l'autre avaient eu les mêmes pensées. Ils vérifièrent que leurs chevaux étaient bien attachés avant de se lancer à la poursuite du roi. Suivant ses traces, ils arrivèrent finalement là où il était.

Avec Merlin.

~.~ ~.~

« Camelot ? » Arthur n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Merlin rentrait à Camelot.

« Mon exil est levé, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit d'un ton calme Merlin.

Arthur vit Viviane se positionner derrière Merlin, effrayée et il se retourna. Il comprit lorsqu'il vit Percival et Gwaine épées à la main et l'air menaçant. Merlin prit sa fille dans ses bras et la calma en lui prodiguant des caresses apaisantes.

~.~ ~.~

Les deux chevaliers virent Merlin prendre un enfant dans ses bras et ils baissèrent automatiquement leurs armes avant de les ranger. Ils s'avancèrent hésitants et furent accueillis par une scène qu'ils avaient rarement vus : un Arthur, qui semblait tout sauf régal et qui avait pleuré si ses yeux rouges étaient une indication tandis que Merlin semblait calme et sur de lui.

Gwaine osa le premier briser le silence.

« Merlin est-ce bien toi ? »

« C'est bien moi Gwaine. Je vous présente ma fille Viviane. »

Gwaine et Percival s'avancèrent lentement vers la fillette afin de ne pas l'effrayer.

« Bonjour Viviane je suis Gwaine un ami de ton père et voici Percival. » dit Gwaine d'un ton calme et posé.

Viviane toujours dans les bras de Merlin, le regarda attentivement de ses yeux bleus comme si elle lisait son âme avant de lui tendre la main. Souriant, il la lui tendit et la serra délicatement. Vivienne tendit ensuite sa main à Percival qui l'accepta.

~.~ ~.~

Si Arthur avait imaginé les retrouvailles, ce n'était sûrement pas ainsi. Dans ses rêves, Merlin était célibataire et sans enfant. Merlin était en colère contre lui mais pas calme. Merlin fuyait à sa vue mais ne restait pas. C'était complètement différent de ce qu'il avait pensé. Il ne savait plus comment agir.

Il se sentait comme dans un rêve, dans un univers parallèle. Mais la réalité le rattrapa très rapidement lorsqu'il entendit Gwaine demander à Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici.

« Je suis venu rendre visite. » dit-il sobrement en désignant de sa main libre les tombes qui étaient derrière eux.

L'air joyeux des retrouvailles se retrouva mêlé de mélancolie qui fut interrompue par la question de Viviane qui observait attentivement Arthur.

« Dis papa, c'est qui le monsieur qui est triste ? »

Merlin lui sourit avant de lui répondre.

« C'est Arthur Pendragon, le roi de Camelot. Là où nous allons, princesse. »

Viviane regarda curieusement Arthur avant de poser une nouvelle question.

« C'est pas le monsieur qui n'aime pas la magie ? »

Arthur se tendit, de même que pour les chevaliers, en attente de la réponse de Merlin qui le regarda.

« Oui. »

Arthur sentit Viviane cacher sa tête dans les bras de Merlin. Sa réaction le blessait.

« Mais il a changé d'avis. _N'est-ce pas Votre Majesté ?_ »

Le ton avec lequel Merlin lui avait posé la question lui fit mal. Il le traité avec une indifférence et avec le respect que l'on devait à la royauté. Ce n'était pas son Merlin.

Il répondit néanmoins à la question de Merlin.

« J'ai changé d'avis et la magie est acceptée à Camelot. Vous pouvez y revenir sans crainte. »

Viviane sortit instantanément de sa ''cachette'' et regarda Arthur surprise.

« C'est vrai ? Vous allez pas nous chasser ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton rempli d'espoir.

« Je ne vous ferai pas de mal. »

~.~ ~.~

Merlin et Viviane allaient les accompagner à Camelot. Cette perspective rendait tout le monde heureux. La traversée du village d'Ealdor se fit dans un silence confortable et ils ne s'attardèrent pas.

Considérant qu'il y avait deux voyageurs en plus avec eux, Arthur se dit que la distribution des places pour les chevaux allait être un casse-tête.

Arthur et les chevaliers apprirent que Merlin et Viviane étaient venus sans cheval.

« Mais comment voyagez-vous alors ? » demanda Gwaine incrédule

« C'est simple, on utilise la magie. » répondit la petite Viviane comme si c'était évident.

Arthur, Gwaine et Percival n'avaient pas pris cette possibilité en compte. Cela les mit un peu mal à l'aise de parler de magie.

« On peut aller où on veut. Ça fait pouf et on est arrivé. » Continua la petite, ignorant le malaise des adultes.

Cette description fit sourire Merlin. Arthur sembla hésitant. Mais ce fut Gwaine qui trouva la parade.

« Tu veux monter sur mon cheval princesse ? » demanda-t-il d'un air joueur.

« Je peux ? » fut la réponse enthousiaste de Viviane.

~.~ ~.~

C'est ainsi qu'il fut décidé qu'ils allaient rentrer tous ensemble à cheval. Merlin prendrait avec lui Viviane sur le cheval de Gwaine tandis que Gwaine montait avec Percival (pauvre cheval).

Le trajet se fit dans une atmosphère joyeuse, grâce à Viviane. Percival et Gwaine répondaient à ses questions sur tout et n'importe quoi, faisant sourire Merlin.

Arthur, regardant cette scène décidément bien étrange, redoutait le moment de la pause. En effet, Ealdor étant loin de Camelot (deux jours à cheval), ils allaient devoir dresser un camp pour la nuit. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il pourrait seulement lui poser les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête.

~.~ ~.~

La nuit tomba bien assez tôt et ils durent s'arrêter. Au moment de mettre en place leur camp de fortune, Viviane s'était déjà endormie paisiblement dans les bras de son père. La confiant à Gwaine, Merlin leur proposa de préparer le camp plus rapidement grâce à sa magie.

Hésitant un peu, Arthur accepta. Il n'avait rien à redouter de Merlin. Enfin, il le pensait. Jamais un camp ne fut aussi rapidement préparé. S'installant prêt du feu, les chevaliers et Arthur attendirent que Merlin installe sa fille confortablement sur son duvet avant de les rejoindre.

Un silence s'installa.

~.~ ~.~

Le silence devint vite pesant. Chacun avait des questions à poser mais personnes n'osait le rompre.

Ce fut pourtant Arthur qui brisa le silence.

« Merlin … pourquoi revenir à Camelot ? » Arthur se dit que la question était celle qui était la plus sure.

« C'est long et compliqué mais voici un bref résumé : après maintes aventures, je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de trouver un endroit où m'installer. Viviane ne peut pas vivre sur les routes, c'est trop dangereux pour elle. »

Chacun médita le sens de cette réponse. Chacun en tira ses conclusions.

« Vous avez été attaqués ? Chassés ? » demanda Percival

« Si l'on veut. »

Les instincts protecteurs des guerriers se réveillèrent. Des personnes avaient voulu blesser Merlin. Ils allaient le regretter.

« Mais de toute façon, ils ne sont plus là pour en parler. » répondit Merlin d'un ton dur qu'ils ne le lui connaissait pas

« Ils sont morts ? » demanda incrédule Arthur. Il ne pouvait imaginer Merlin tuer. C'était pas dans sa nature. C'est ce que pensaient aussi Gwaine et Percival.

« Oui »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour ma fille, je serai prêt à tout. Même à tuer. » Arthur vit se tendre et vérifier que Viviane était bien là.

« Oui mais pourquoi venir à Camelot ? » Ce fut

« Avez-vous l'intention de me chasser et de me tuer ? » rétorqua Merlin

« Non mais pourquoi Camelot ? La dernière fois que l'on s'est vus, cela ne s'est pas fini d'une manière très … amicale. » La voix d'Arthur se brisa sur le dernier mot.

C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire et le silence reprit sa place.

~.~ ~.~

« J'avais espéré que … Je ne sais pas que vous m'auriez oublié et que j'aurais pu m'installer tranquillement. Et trouver un travail pour m'occuper de Viviane. »

Arthur regarda Merlin. Il nota la fatigue sur ses traits et une ombre dans son regard. Il réalisa que Merlin avait changé. Qu'il avait mûri. Cela l'attrista mais au fond il savait qu'il avait du vivre des choses sans lui et qu'il avait fait sa vie.

« J'ai entendu par les druides que mon exil était levé. Et je me suis dit, qu'il était peut-être temps. De rentrer. Gaius et ma mère le souhaitaient. »

A la mention de Gaius, les chevaliers sentirent une larme leur monter.

~.~ ~.~

_« Merlin ... » la voix de Gaius était faible. _

_Merlin s'approcha de l'homme qui était comme son père. Gaius était tombé malade depuis la naissance de Viviane. La mort de Hunith lui avait donné un énorme coup au moral et seule Viviane parvenait à le faire sourire. _

_« Merlin, mon garçon, il est temps que je m'en aille. » _

_« Gaius, tu ne peux pas mourir, j'ai besoin de toi. **Nous** avons besoin de toi. » _

_« Merlin … je sais que je n'étais pas très joyeux ces derniers temps mais écoute moi. Je sais que je vais mourir. »_

_Merlin sentit des larmes couler. _

_« Je t'ai appris tout ce que j'ai pu. Je sais que tu feras un très bon guérisseur et que tu sauras te débrouiller. »_

_« Gaius … je... »_

_« Laisse-moi finir Merlin. Je suis fier de toi. Tu es le fils que je n'ai jamais eu. »_

_« Je sais Gaius. Je le sais. Tu es le père que je n'ai jamais eu. Le mentor que j'ai toujours souhaité. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier. »_

_« Prends soin de Viviane. Et promets moi un jour que tu retourneras à Camelot. »_

_« Gaius, ... »_

_« S'il te plait. » la voix de Gaius se faisait de plus en plus faible_

_« Je te le promets. »_

_Gaius ferma les yeux et sourit. Il mourut peu de temps après. _

~.~ ~.~

« Après que Gaius soit mort, je suis partit d'Ealdor avec Viviane. Nous avons erré de royaume en royaume mais aucun ne nous convenait. J'ai ensuite appris que le ban sur la magie était levé à Camelot était levé. J'y serai retourné directement mais mon exil était toujours là. J'ai donc attendu. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé … à ta mère ? » demanda Arthur. Il voulait le savoir. Hunith a toujours été gentille avec lui.

Merlin sentit de nouvelles larmes tomber et inspira un grand coup avant de répondre.

« Deux mois environ après mon retour à Ealdor, elle est tombée malade. Durant les premiers mois, c'était gérable, j'arrivais à la soigner. Mais peu après, cela s'est aggravé. Malgré ma magie, je ne comprenais pas ce qui arrivait. J'ai donc demander à Gaius de venir. Au moment où il arriva, son état de santé se dégrada subitement. Gaius non plus ne comprenait pas. Ajouté à cela, Viviane venait de naître et il était dur de s'occuper des deux en même temps. Ma mère eut à peine le temps de la connaître qu'elle mourut. »

Merlin essuya les nouvelles larmes qui tombaient. Parler de sa mère était dur.

~.~ ~.~

_« Merlin mon garçon, vient ici. » La voix de Hunith n'était plus qu'un murmure._

_Merlin abandonna à regret Viviane à Gaius. Sa fille était née quelques jours auparavant. Malgré la naissance de Viviane, l'humeur n'était pas à la joie. En effet, la mère de Viviane était morte en couches, restant juste vivante pour nommer sa fille et professer son amour pour Merlin. Hunith avait été fortement touchée par ce décès et son état de santé se dégrada. _

_Arrivé au chevet de sa mère, Merlin s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et essuya la sueur sur son front. _

_« Merlin mon grand garçon, il faut que je te parle. Il est temps que je m'en aille. »_

_Merlin le savait. Aussi ne contesta pas. Le mal étrange qui avait affecté sa mère était puissant._

_« Mon fils, sache que je t'aime. Je t'ai aimé dès que j'ai su que j'étais enceinte de toi. Je sais que tu accompliras de grandes choses. »_

_Elle toussa longuement avant de reprendre son souffle et de parler. _

_« Prends soin de Viviane et de Gaius. Je n'ai peut-être pas apprécié que tu sois avec **elle** mais paix à son âme. **Elle** aurait voulu que tu sois heureux aussi. »_

_Elle retoussa. _

_« Un jour, tu devras retourner à Camelot. C'est là où tu appartiens. Là où tu seras heureux. »_

_« Je t'aime maman. Merci pour tout. »_

_« Moi aussi je t'aime. »_

~.~ ~.~

Merlin sentit sa gorge se nouer. Parler des êtres chers qu'il avait connu et aimé, lui brisait le cœur à chaque fois.

« Je suis désolé. » dit Arthur, attristé

Un lourd silence s'abattit.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à la mère de Viviane ? »

« Morte. » fut l'unique réponse de Merlin qui se retourna pour vérifier que Viviane dormait. Arthur n'insista pas. La soirée avait déjà été lourde en émotions.

Arthur se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de Merlin et le prit dans ses bras.

Merlin pour la première fois put pleurer à son aise. Il n'était plus seul.

~.~ ~.~

La nuit fut dure pour tous. Seule Viviane semblait non touchée.

Arthur pensa à Merlin et aux souffrances qu'il avait du subir. Voir ses proches mourir avait du être dur pour lui. La vie avec un bébé sur les routes aussi. Cela lui fit regretter encore plus sa décision de l'avoir banni.

Gwaine et Percival pensaient la même chose que Arthur. Ils ne purent trouver le repos, leur esprit hanté par la tristesse et la douleur de celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur ami. Ils espéraient que ce retour à Camelot allait lui, leur apporter, la clémence et le repos tant désirés et mérités.

~.~ ~.~

Le matin les vit tous se réveiller plus ou moins en forme. Viviane était une boule d'énergie. Le petit déjeuner ne fut pas un problème, les chevaliers et Merlin ayant chacun apporté de la nourriture.

Le trajet du retour fut animé par les interrogations continues de Viviane. Arthur, lui, pensait. Certes durant cette nuit, il avait pu réfléchir mais une question lui revenait sans cesse. Qui était la mère de Viviane ?

Il n'était pas sur de sa réponse. Viviane ressemblait beaucoup actuellement à Merlin mais elle avait des traits appartenant à _**elle**_. Il ne savait quoi penser de cela. Si elle était réellement la mère, il se demandait comment Merlin avait pu … oser. Cela lui fit douter de lui et il n'aimait pas cela.

~.~ ~.~

Ils arrivèrent aux abords de Camelot en début d'après-midi. Comme à chaque fois qu'il revenait chez lui, Arthur fut émerveillé par la beauté de Camelot. Il était tout de même fier de lui. Le royaume prospérait.

Une heure après, ils arrivèrent au château. Des servants virent tout de suite à leur rencontre, de même que les chevaliers de Camelot. Parmi eux, Leon, Kay et d'autres qui avaient connu Merlin.

Tous s'arrêtèrent de parler. Merlin était là. Merlin était de retour. Gwen arriva à ce moment-là, avec Galahad dans les bras. Elle faillit lâcher son fils mais se retint de justesse.

Merlin était là avec une fille dans ses bras. Merlin était là. Avec une cicatrice barrant son visage. Merlin était là et il avait changé.

~.~ ~.~

Les retrouvailles furent étranges. C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Aucun ne savait quoi dire et ce fut Gwen qui sauva la situation avec Galahad. Viviane et elle firent connaissance et sympathisèrent directement. Les chevaliers se contentèrent de lui donner des petites tapes de bienvenue sur l'épaule.

Ils furent logés dans les anciens appartements de Gaius. Ceux-ci étaient restés vides après son départ et personne n'avait voulu reprendre le poste. Les druides n'étaient là que rarement.

Après avoir laissé Merlin et sa fille se reposer, le roi Arthur et ses chevaliers se réunirent pour discuter des événements passés en son absence. Leon qui avait agit en tant que régent, fit part d'un fait surprenant.

« Le jour même où vous êtes partis, les druides sont tous venus en masse à Camelot. Ils sont toujours là. Ils attendent le retour de la ''magie'', ce qui est étrange puisqu'elle est déjà de retour. »

« Savez-vous ce qu'ils entendent par retour de la ''magie'' ? »

Les chevaliers firent tous un signe négatif de la tête.

~.~ ~.~

Le lendemain vit le soleil briller sur le royaume de Camelot, annonçant un jour prometteur. Le réveil fut difficile pour Merlin. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans un lit et il avait peu dormi, Viviane étant très excitée.

Un coup à la porte le força à se lever et quelle fut sa surprise de voir Gwen avec un plateau rempli de nourriture dans les mains. Salivant d'avance, il la fit rentrer et la remercia. Viviane se réveilla à ce moment-là, attirée par l'odeur du fromage fondu.

Ils mangèrent gaiement sous le regard attendri de Gwen. Elle avait remarqué leur maigreur et cela l'avait attristée. Elle en avait parlé à Leon de son idée et il l'avait encouragée.

Dès qu'ils eurent finis, elle signala à Merlin qu'il devait se rendre dans la salle du trône avec Viviane le plus rapidement possible. Elle leur conseilla, non ordonna, cependant de prendre un bain avant. Merlin bouda mais fit ce qu'elle dit, après des jours entiers de voyage dans la nature, un bain ne leur ferait pas de mal en effet. Elle proposa de s'occuper de Viviane mais il déclara qu'il en avait l'habitude.

Il la remercia et porta Viviane sur son épaule et se dirigea là, où des années auparavant il se lavait. Il ferma la porte. Il fit magiquement un bain, vérifia la température de l'eau avant d'y rentrer avec Viviane.

~.~ ~.~

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle du trône, frais et propres, Merlin fut surpris par la sérieux de l'instant. Les chevaliers de Camelot ainsi que quelques nobles et druides étaient présents.

Arthur se leva de son trône et s'avança vers Merlin qui voyant le signe de Gwen s'agenouilla et força Viviane à faire de même.

« Il y a cinq ans de cela, vous, Merlin Ambroise, dit Emrys, avez été banni de Camelot pour usage de la magie et traîtrise. Il y a un an de cela, votre exil a été levé et les charges de trahison abandonnées. Vous êtes revenu aujourd'hui à Camelot. »

Quelques cris de surprise émanèrent des chevaliers et des nobles. Emrys ?

« Aujourd'hui la magie est revenue à Camelot. Moi, Arthur Pendragon, vous fait la proposition de devenir Sorcier et Conseiller du Roi. Acceptez-vous ? »

Merlin se souvint de la prophétie de Kilaggarah. Deux côtés d'une même pièce.

Le retour de la magie et l'union de Albion ensemble. Il se souvint de tout cela. Mais il se souvint aussi des cinq années d'exil. De la haine de Arthur, il y a cinq ans. De la souffrance qu'il avait vécue.

Son choix était fait.

« J'accepte. »

Tout le monde applaudit et Arthur fit relever Merlin avant de le prendre dans ses bras devant tout le monde. Choquant notamment Merlin qui ne savait pas comment réagir. Une fois libre, les druides se positionnèrent devant lui et s'inclinèrent, choquant tout le monde. Ils communiquèrent mentalement.

_''Nous vous saluons Emrys, dernier Maître des Dragons. Nous vous déclarons notre allégeance.''_

_''Relevez-vous mes amis, ne vous inclinez pas. Je ne suis pas votre roi. ''_

_''Vous êtes le roi de la magie et la magie elle-même.'' _

Merlin rougit et gêné. Il s'avança vers les druides et les força à se relever.

~.~ ~.~

Merlin fut introduit ou plutôt réintroduit à la cour. C'était tout de même épuisant et il n'avait que une seule hâte, c'est de se coucher. Il avait refusé de changer de quartiers. Il voulait dormir dans les quartiers de Gaius. Cela lui permettait de garder un souvenir de lui et de cette époque.

~.~ ~.~

Arthur suivait Merlin discrètement. Ce n'est pas qu'il voulait l'espionner. Il voulait juste le voir pour ne pas rêver qu'il était là.

Il le suivit jusqu'aux appartements de Gwen, où il se rendait sûrement pour récupérer sa fille. Il attendit qu'il ferme la porte et écouta à la porte.

« Je te remercie Gwen de t'être occupée d'elle. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas trop été ingérable. »

« Au contraire, ça a été un plaisir. Elle est gentille et curieuse. Elle a beaucoup aimé s'occuper de Galahad. Je l'ai changée car elle s'est renversée le broc d'eau sur elle sans faire exprès.»

« Cela m'étonne pas, elle n'a pas eu d'amis à cause de la vie que l'on menait. C'était toujours elle et moi. » dit Merlin d'un air triste

« Et sa mère ? »

Arthur était curieux. Il savait qu'elle était morte et il avait des doutes sur l'identité. Il espérait que Merlin puisse dire la vérité à Gwen.

« Morte. En donnant naissance à Viviane. Elle a à peine eu le temps de la prendre dans ses bras et de la nommer. »

Arthur sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Cela lui rappelait sa propre histoire.

« Sa mère est Morgana, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Gwen d'un air doux. « Quand je l'ai changée, j'ai vu la tache de naissance sur sa fesse gauche. C'est elle ? »

Arthur se tendit et Merlin inspira un grand coup avant de répondre.

« Oui c'est elle. Morgana est la mère de Viviane. »


	3. Chapter 3

Précédemment :

« Oui c'est elle. Morgana est la mère de Viviane. »

~.~ ~.~

Merlin sentit les larmes lui revenir aux yeux. Parler de Morgana était plus douloureux que de parler de sa mère ou de Gaius. C'était juste difficile. Elle représentait tellement de choses pour lui.

Gwen le sentit et le prit dans ses bras. Contrairement à Arthur, elle était plus câline et maternelle. Elle comprenait. Gwen comprenait toujours, c'était une de ses principales caractéristiques. Elle aussi avait aimé Morgana.

Merlin se détacha à regrets de Gwen quand sa fille se réveilla. Il se dirigea vers elle et lui murmura des mots doux et réconfortants. Elle encercla son cou de ses petits bras et il la prit dans ses bras. Il remercia encore une fois Gwen et ouvrit la porte où Arthur se trouvait derrière.

Soupirant et sachant qu'il avait une longue explication à faire, il lui fit signe de le suivre silencieusement. Les deux hommes marchèrent côte à côte. En silence.

~.~ ~.~

Dès que Viviane fut recouchée, il alluma le feu d'un geste de la main et fit signe à Arthur de s'asseoir.

« Je sais que tu as des questions. Laisse-moi juste parler un peu avant. »

Arthur fit signe qu'il comprenait et Merlin se lança.

« Il y a cinq ans, lorsque j'ai été banni, je suis retourné à Ealdor. Là pendant quelques temps, j'y suis resté pour me reposer et pour aider ma mère. Cependant, je savais que je devais partir. Je voyageais sans but, seul avec la nature. J'étais dans une forêt à la bordure du royaume de Mercia quand je l'ai retrouvée. »

~.~ ~.~

_Merlin n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Morgana était là, devant lui. Et elle était en danger. Agissant d'instinct, il fit fuir les loups l'encerclant en utilisant sa magie et s'avança vers elle. _

_Son état n'était pas terrible, elle avait du sang séché sur elle et avait minci dangereusement. Elle le regarda d'un air effrayé. C'était normal après tout, il l'avait presque tuée._

_« N'aie pas peur, je vais te soigner. »_

_« Qui êtes-vous ? » _

_Merlin ne sut comment réagir. Cela était tellement inattendu. _

_« Je m'appelle Merlin. » lui dit-il en souriant _

_Après l'avoir soignée et nourrie, Merlin s'assit à côté de Morgana et lui posa des questions pour vérifier sa mémoire. _

_« Est-ce que tu te rappelles de quelque chose ? Pourquoi ces loups t'en voulaient ? »_

_« Je … Je ne sais pas. Je me rappelle juste des gens me chassant, être poursuivie. On m'a traitée de sorcière. On a tenté de me tuer. »_

_« Quel est ton nom ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. »_

_« Tu veux que je t'en donnes un ? »_

_Elle hocha la tête d'un signe positif. Elle lui faisait confiance._

_« Tu seras Morgana. »_

~.~ ~.~

« Elle avait perdu sa mémoire. Mais pas ses pouvoirs. Elle avait été chassée de partout où elle allait et ne comprenait pas la haine envers elle. »

Merlin alla raviver le feu et resta posé à côté de la cheminée, le regard posé sur les flammes.

« Sans sa mémoire, elle … elle était comme avant. Gentille. Joyeuse. Je l'ai ramenée chez moi. »

~.~ ~.~

_Après l'avoir soignée, il l'aida à se relever._

_« J'habite à Ealdor dans le royaume d'Essetir. C'est un peu loin d'ici mais c'est calme. »_

_« Pourquoi me parles-tu de chez toi Merlin ? »_

_« Voudrais-tu venir avec moi ? »_

_Morgana regarda ce jeune homme, bel homme malgré son visage barré par une cicatrice. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire confiance. Et puis après tout, elle n'avait nulle part où aller._

_« J'accepte. »_

~.~ ~.~

« Bien entendu, ma mère n' était pas contente. Mais elle a accepté la situation : après tout je n'allais pas l'abandonner alors qu'elle était seule. Sans ses mémoires, elle n'était plus dangereuse. Les villageois nous ignoraient. Comme toujours. Mais j'avais l'habitude. Ils n'allaient rien dire, ils en profitaient aussi.»

Arthur attendit la suite, patiemment.

« Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle n'était pas la première, il y avait déjà eu Freya mais avec Morgana ce fut _**magique**_. »

Arthur se demanda qui était Freya. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ignorait. Cela l'attrista.

~.~ ~.~

_Morgana et Merlin étaient au sommet d'une colline, main dans la main, allongés dans le sol en train de regarder les étoiles._

_Leur relation avait évolué au fil des mois passés ensemble. Morgana, une fois princesse, était devenue une simple villageoise et heureuse. Elle n'avait plus aucune difficulté à dormir et Hunith l'avait enfin acceptée. Difficile de résister au charme de Morgana après tout._

_La mère de Merlin l'avait poussé à prendre leur relation au niveau supérieur. Sa maladie ne lui laissait pas de repos et elle avait plusieurs fois exprimé le souhait d'avoir des petits enfants, faisant rougir Merlin comme pas possible et Morgana rire à son embarras._

_Là, sur cette colline avec les étoiles bienveillantes au-dessus de eux, Morgana se sentait complète. Elle se sentait appartenir quelque part et elle avait une famille, même si ce n'était pas celle du sang. Qu'importe les regards des villageois, qu'importe le fait de vivre modestement. Morgana se sentait heureuse. _

_Merlin et Morgana avaient échappé l'ambiance étouffante du village pour avoir un peu de temps à eux. En tant que couple, ils avaient besoin d'être seuls. Merlin avait pour l'occasion utilisé sa magie pour protéger leur location en mettant une barrière (il ne voulait pas être dérangé, pas aujourd'hui) et en préparant lui-même le pique-nique. _

_Après le repas et l'assurance par Morgana que ses sandwiches quasi-brûlés n'étaient pas mauvais, ils s'allongèrent et regardèrent les étoiles. _

_« Morgana, tu vois cette étoile qui brille, celle qui brille plus que les autres ? »_

_« Oui »_

_« Cette étoile est l'étoile du Nord. Il s'agirait selon Gaius d'une représentation de la déesse de l'amour qui est là pour veiller à ce que l'amour soit toujours présent. »_

_« C'est beau. »_

_Merlin se redressa et fit face à Morgana qui était toujours allongée et qui le regardait attentivement. _

_« Cette étoile a toujours brillé et elle brillera toujours. Comme mon amour pour toi. »_

_Morgana se releva et lui fit face. Il caressa son visage avant de prendre sa main gauche dans ses mains. _

_« Je n'ai pas de bagues, certes, mais ce que je t'offre c'est d'être mon étoile. Veux-tu m'épouser Morgana ? »_

_Morgana lui sourit et l'embrassa longuement avant de se détacher._

_« Soit mon étoile et je serai la tienne. »_

_« Je t'aime Morgana. »_

_« Moi aussi Merlin. Je t'aime. »_

_Ils rentrèrent au village le lendemain matin, les habits froissés mais le visage heureux. Hunith sut ce qui s'était passé. _

_Le mariage fut célébré le mois suivant par tout le village. L'étoile du Nord brilla de mille feux. _

~.~ ~.~

« On s'est marié, on s'est aimé et je ne pouvais être plus heureux. Morgana est tombée enceinte et ma mère montrait des signes de rétablissement. Tout allait pour le mieux. Jusqu'à que tout s'arrête.»

Arthur se leva et alla rejoindre Merlin auprès de la cheminée et posa sa première question.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Merlin soupira et regarda d'un air triste le feu.

« Morgana … Ses pouvoirs ont commencé à être hors de contrôle. J'avais réussi à lui apprendre à les contrôler et tout allait pour le mieux. Cependant durant sa grossesse, ses pouvoirs se sont amplifiés et j'ai du user les miens pour pas que cela devienne dangereux. Ma mère commençait à retomber malade. »

« Et donc tu as fait appel à Gaius ? » c'était plus une constatation de la part de Arthur qu'une question.

« Oui. Ses techniques de soins étaient plus avancées et avec deux problèmes en même temps cela devenait dur. Il est venu et la situation redevint gérable. Malgré tout, j'étais heureux … J'allais être père et Gaius était là. »

« Quand est-ce que ça a dégénéré ? »

« Vers le 5ème mois de la grossesse. Les changements d'humeur de Morgana se ressentaient dans ses pouvoirs. Si elle était heureuse, des fleurs poussaient et si elle était de mauvaise humeur, des éclairs pouvaient éclater. La situation au village était bien entendu tendue mais ils ne pouvaient rien dire. Morgana était capable de les étriper avec un claquement de doigts. »

~.~ ~.~

_Morgana se sentait **grosse**. Cela faisait 6 mois qu'elle était enceinte et son ventre se faisait de plus en plus remarquer. Merlin, Gaius et Hunith la rassuraient en lui disant qu'elle était toujours belle mais rien à faire, elle se trouvait grosse. _

_Cela la déprima. Bientôt Ealdor fut envahie par la pluie. Merlin lui prit la main et la fit sortir. Tous les deux furent directement trempés. _

_Il la mena en la rassurant à l'intérieur de la foret même. Trouvant une petite clairière fleurie, il s'arrêta et la fit s'asseoir sur matelas de feuilles automnales mortes. Souriant, ses yeux devinrent dorés et la clairière s'illumina. Les fleurs brillaient de mille feux._

_Morgana sourit devant la beauté du spectacle. Elle l'admira pendant un court instant avant que Merlin ne réapparu devant elle, avec un bouquet de fleurs à la main. _

_« Acceptez-vous ce modeste bouquet, Dame Morgana ? » dit-il d'un ton charmeur_

_Morgana gloussa._

_« Vous dont la beauté est chantée à travers Albion, vous dont la beauté rend jalouses milliers de femmes, acceptez-vous mes modestes fleurs ? »_

_Morgana s'arrêta de rigoler et regarda Merlin tendrement. _

_« Tu me trouves belle ? Malgré le fait que je sois grosse ? »_

_« Tu as toujours été belle et tu le seras toujours pour moi. Et non tu n'es pas grosse. A l'intérieur, il y a notre futur enfant. Et ça c'est la plus belle chose au monde. Tu es mon **étoile**. »_

_« Je t'aime Merlin. »_

_Ils revinrent le lendemain, le bonheur dessiné sur le visage. _

~.~ ~.~

Merlin s'arrêta pour pleurer un instant. Penser à ces instants de bonheur, penser à elle, à eux, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus là, rouvraient la blessure dans son cœur. Il avait tant perdu, vécu tant de souffrances.

Merlin sentit Arthur le serrer dans ses bras. Le réconforter. Lui montrer qu'il n'était plus seul.

Ils restèrent un moment ensemble dans cette position avant que Viviane ne vienne, à moitié éveillée.

« Papa ? J'ai peur. »

Arthur lâcha Merlin qui alla prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

« Si tu veux, on continuera à un autre moment. Je dois la recoucher. » dit-il

Arthur fit signe qu'il comprenait et Merlin retourna dans sa chambre.

~.~ ~.~

« Dis Papa, tu peux me raconter une histoire ? »

« Tu veux laquelle, petite étoile ? »

« Celle de maman. »

Merlin sourit. Bien entendu qu'elle allait demander celle-là.

« Très bien, allonges-toi. »

Viviane s'allongea et regarda son père avec toute son affection.

« Il était une fois, dans un royaume pas si lointain que ça, une fille appelée Morgana ... »

~.~ ~.~

Une fois l'histoire finie et s'assurant qu'elle était bien endormie, Merlin se leva fatigué et remonta la couverture sur Viviane. Quittant sa chambre sans faire de bruits, il retourna auprès de la cheminée, lorsqu'il vit Arthur toujours là, en train de ravitailler le feu.

Arthur se retourna.

« J'ai entendu l'histoire, elle était belle. J'ignorais que tu savais raconter aussi bien les histoires. »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores Arthur. » dit Merlin d'un ton las

« Je sais et ça me rend triste. J'étais sur de te connaître mais au final, je ne connaissais juste ce que tu voulais me laisser croire. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Je comprends. J'ai mis du temps mais j'ai compris pourquoi. »

Silence.

« Est-ce que Viviane a … des ... »

« Des pouvoirs, oui, vu que moi et Morgana en avions. Pour l'instant, c'est gérable. Elle fait voler des choses, changer des couleurs à ce qu'elle veut, rien de plus pour l'instant. Après cela évoluera sûrement. »

« Je vois. »

« Comment Morgana est-elle morte ? » Arthur se détestait pour son insensibilité mais il devait savoir le contexte.

« Morte en donnant naissance à Viviane. C'était … horrible. C'était juste … dur.

« Je comprends. » dit Arthur d'un air plein de compassion

« Non tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu n'étais pas là. A regarder la personne que tu aimais en train de mourir devant tes yeux. Tu n'étais pas là pour entendre ses cris de douleurs. Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre la douleur. Tu ne pourras pas car tu n'as jamais aimé. » s'écria Merlin douloureusement.

Arthur se dit que Merlin avait raison. Il n'avait pas vécu cette expérience. Mais il avait aimé. Il était toujours amoureux de cette personne. Mais cette personne n'était plus là. Remplacée par une nouvelle version, plus mature. Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Il était trop tôt.

~.~ ~.~

_En cette journée froide, en plein hiver, cela faisait maintenant depuis l'aube que Morgana avait perdu les eaux et par conséquent, commencé l'accouchement. La sage-femme, Hunith, Gaius et Merlin étaient tous là. Les nerfs à vif. _

_Le soir était là et toujours aussi peu de nouvelles du bébé. Morgana était d'humeur excécrable et le temps s'en faisait ressentir. Dehors la petite maison de Merlin, le village de Ealdor ainsi que les villages alentour étaient victimes d'orages et d'une pluie violents. _

_« Continue Morgana, je vois la tête. Pousse ! »_

_« Mais je pousse ! » dit Morgana en enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de Merlin_

_Une demi-heure plus tard. _

_« Le bébé est presque totalement sortie. Un dernier effort ! »_

_Morgana poussa et poussa avant d'expulser le bébé dans un dernier cri. Enfin. _

_La sage-femme coupa le cordon ombilical et donna le bébé à Merlin qui le présenta à Morgana. _

_« C'est une fille. Comment veux-tu l'appeler ? »_

_Morgana épuisée, le regarda._

_« Passe-la moi. »_

_Merlin posa délicatement leur fille dans ses bras. Elle sursauta et soudainement cria de douleur, remplaçant sa joie. _

_La sage-femme paniqua._

_« Elle a perdu trop de sang. »_

_Tout le monde compris ce que cela voulait dire. Elle allait mourir. Merlin refusait d'accepter cela. _

_« Gaius, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? »_

_Gaius, le regarda et baissa les yeux. _

_« Essayer … n'y changera rien Merlin. Elle est trop faible et elle ne supportera pas le choc. » _

_« Merlin … Merlin regarde-moi. »_

_Merlin, larmes coulant librement de ses yeux, regarda sa femme. _

_« Je me souviens de tout Merlin, de toi et moi, Camelot ... Je me souviens. Je suis désolée pour tout. »_

_« Morgana, non ... »_

_« Je dois partir, je sens ma vie partir. Je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps, mon étoile. »_

_Merlin l'embrassa lentement mais passionnément._

_« Prends soin de Viviane. Je t'aime. Je vous aime.»_

_« Je te le promets. Je t'aime Morgana. » _

_Morgana ferma les yeux et ne se réveilla plus jamais. _

~.~ ~.~

« Elle avait perdu trop de sang. Lorsque je lui ai posé Viviane dans les bras, elle s'est souvenue de tout. De Camelot, de ses actions. Mais … elle s'est excusée et elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait et m'a demandé de prendre soin de Viviane. Puis elle est morte. »

Merlin inspira profondément, ravala ses larmes avant de continuer son récit :

« Le lendemain, les druides sont venus la chercher. Je suis allé avec eux et sans Viviane, sur l'île d'Avalon. Elle était une prêtresse de l'ancienne religion. Elle devait être enterrée selon leurs rites. »

Arthur ne savait quoi dire. Que pouvait-il dire à son beau-frère qui avait vécu la mort de sa femme ?

« Lors de mon retour à Ealdor, ma mère et Gaius m'ont aidé à prendre soin d'elle, à la nourrir, l changer, la porter. Puis ils sont tous les deux morts et plus rien me retenait là-bas. J'ai quitté Ealdor. Trop de souvenirs. Trop de douleurs. Nous avons erré, nous avons voyagé. Mais aucun endroit … ne nous convenait. »

Arthur posa sa main sur l'épaule de Merlin.

« Pendant ce voyage, nous avons rencontré des personnes, plus ou moins gentilles. Certaines nous ont aidé. D'autres nous ont chassé. J'ai tué des animaux comme des hommes. Et je ne suis pas fier. Mais il fallait survivre. **Pour Viviane. Pour Morgana**. Un an, puis deux et trois ans sont passés ainsi. »

Merlin fit une nouvelle pause avant de se reprendre.

« J'aurais accueillit la mort avec bienveillance si j'avais été seul. Mais je ne l'étais pas. J'ai du garder mes peurs et mes faiblesses pour moi. Ma magie m'a beaucoup aidé. Le dragon aussi. Il était toujours là lorsque j'étais au plus mal. »

« Le dragon ? » s'exclama Arthur surpris

« Balinor était mon père. »

« Balinor ? _Oh_. _**Oh**_. »

Arthur comprenait certaines choses maintenant. Comme les rumeurs d'un dragon dans tel royaume ou tel royaume.

« Je ne l'ai jamais tué. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis désolé Arthur. Il y a des choses que je regrette encore. Cela en fait partie. »

Arthur ne pouvait s'énerver contre Merlin. A quoi bon, quand celui-ci se punissait autant ? Le passé était le passé et le ressasser ne menait à rien.

« Je sais. Je sais. »

« Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu te dire, tellement de fois je voulais te dire la vérité. Mais je ne pouvais pas. »

Arthur retira son bras de l'épaule de Merlin. Sa main trouva la sienne et la serra. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes.

« Viviane est la fille de Morgana et par conséquent une Pendragon. Si tu veux, je la reconnaîtrais officiellement. »

« Je ne préférerais pas. Morgana est toujours haïe. Quand elle sera plus grande, je lui raconterai la vérité. Je ne veux pas que les gens haïssent Viviane pour le simple fait d'être la fille de Morgana. »

Merlin lâcha la main de Arthur et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Et dernière chose Arthur. Viviane n'est pas une Pendragon. Et elle ne le sera_** jamais**_. »

Merlin quitta la pièce et alla dans la chambre où se trouvait sa fille, laissant Arthur seul avec ses pensées.

~.~ ~.~

Merlin s'allongea par terre et n'attendit pas de savoir si Arthur était parti. Parler, parler … lui avait fait du bien. Viviane était trop jeune pour comprendre et trop jeune pour assumer son héritage. Il était mieux qu'elle soit préservée. Qu'elle puisse grandir d'une manière normale, avoir une vie qu'il ne pouvait lui offrir en errant sur les routes.

Elle était son unique raison de vivre. Elle était sa vie et il se devait de la protéger. Pour _**elle**_.

Cette nuit-là, Merlin ne put s'endormir, le regard hanté par le passé mais tourné vers l'avenir.

Le poste offert par Arthur allait lui permettre de bâtir un monde meilleur. Pour que sa fille puisse grandir en paix et pour enfin accomplir la destinée qu'il lui avait été donnée.

~.~ ~.~

Arthur, allongé dans son grand lit, se sentait seul. Il n'avait personne avec qui bâtir sa vie, personne avec qui vieillir. Il était seul. Ses chevaliers étaient presque tous dans des relations et la seule personne qu'il aurait aimé avoir dans son lit semblait encore hésitant à son égard. Il pouvait avoir n'importe qui, enfin presque n'importe qui s'il demandait. Mais pour cette personne-là, il attendrait. Il attendrait jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Il pensa à Morgana, cette nuit-là. A sa sœur qui avait fini dans le même état que sa mère. Que leur mères. L'histoire semblait se répéter.


	4. Chapter 4

Ses premiers souvenirs étaient flous. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait était d'un monstre avec des ailes en train de parler avec son père.

Elle n'avait pas de mère. Sa mère était morte. Elle aurait bien voulue la connaître. C'était toujours elle et son père. Elle se rappelait des longues marches entre les villages, des regards curieux pour certains, haineux pour d'autres ou amicaux pour quelques personnes.

~.~ ~.~

_Elle avait environ un an quand Merlin était arrivé dans un village à plus de cinq jours de marche de Ealdor. Viviane avait commencé à marcher et Merlin redoutait ce qui pouvait se passer le dos tourné._

_Sa fille était précoce, il l'avait remarqué. Elle avait dit ses premiers mots il y a deux mois et depuis il faisait l'effort de lui parler régulièrement. Il était logique que son apprentissage de la marche vienne aussi rapidement. _

_Merlin espérait que dans ce village qu'une bonne âme pour s'occuper de sa fille lorsqu'il irait travailler. Car il se devait de travailler. La magie était utile et il aurait pu survivre seul. Mais il n'était plus seul désormais et il fallait que sa fille rencontre d'autres personnes. _

_Il avait le sentiment que ce village serait accueillant, il le sentait._

_Et il ne fut pas déçu. Durant les quelques mois ils restèrent, Viviane était prise en charge par les femmes du villages qui prenaient soin d'elle quand Merlin soignait les chasseurs. C'était la saison de la chasse aux ours et ceux-ci étaient particulièrement féroces. Les villageois venaient à Merlin qui pansaient leur douleur. Ils étaient reconnaissants. _

_Il quitta à regret ce village. Il savait que ce n'était pas là où il s'installerait définitivement. Ce n'était pas Camelot et s'attarder aurait rendu les adieux difficiles. _

~.~ ~.~

Elle n'avait pas de maison, où tout du moins, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle savait d'après son père, qu'elle avait vécu avec sa grand-mère (qui s'appelait Hunith) et son grand-père (enfin son père lui avait expliqué qu'il n'était pas réellement son grand-père). Son père lui avait dit que sa grand-mère et son grand-père étaient morts peu après sa naissance. Qu'ils étaient dans les étoiles en train de la regarder et de prendre soin d'elle. Son père lui disait que chaque étoile dans le ciel était une personne morte en train de regarder les vivants.

Sa mère, lui avait-il dit, était l'étoile la plus brillante. Car elle était la plus belle (enfin c'est ce que lui disait son père, elle n'en savait rien).

Ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde, c'est de toucher les étoiles et de rencontrer un jour sa famille. Elle sentait souvent la douleur de son père, la nuit quand ils dormaient ensemble, elle sentait ses larmes couler et murmurer leurs noms.

Ce qu'elle regrettait aussi. C'était de ne pas avoir d'amis. Il y avait des enfants avec qui elle avait joué mais cela ne durait jamais. Ils la fuyaient tous.

~.~ ~.~

_Viviane était contente. Les jeunes enfants du village l'avait **enfin** acceptée. Après trois semaines à se languir. Ils l'acceptait enfin. _

_Cela faisait une heure qu'ils jouaient à chat. Du haut de ses deux ans et demi (son père lui avait dit qu'elle était grande pour son âge), elle courait et évitait les obstacles. _

_Au bout de une heure, une des mères du village vint chercher son fils et le trouva en train de jouer avec elle. La mère poussa un cri d'effroi et courut vers son fils. Alarmés, les enfants s'arrêtèrent de jouer et d'autres personnes virent voir ce qui se passait. _

_Les autres mères récupérèrent tout aussi rapidement leur enfants et Viviane se retrouva seule au milieu du village. Elle ne pleura pas. Elle savait que pleurer était un signe de faiblesse. Elle resta jusqu'au soir seule sur la grande place. Son père la trouva là. Durant la nuit, elle pleura contre lui et il lui murmura des mots rassurants._

_Ils quittèrent le lendemain le village. _

~.~ ~.~

Son père lui expliqua que les gens avaient peur de lui et de elle parce qu'ils avaient de la magie. Viviane aimait la magie. Cela rendait sa vie plus joyeuse : son père faisait des tours de magie le soir pour la divertir et la faire sourire. Grâce à la magie, elle n'avait jamais froid la nuit. Grâce à la magie, elle pouvait manger à sa faim.

Elle pouvait aussi faire de la magie, elle le savait, elle le sentait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas contrôler ses pouvoirs. Cela arrivait uniquement quand elle était en danger ou stressée. Son père essayait de la protéger mais il ne pouvait pas rester avec tout le temps, surtout quand il partait soigner des personnes. Il la confiait aux femmes des villages. Certaines étaient gentilles avec elles mais d'autres non.

~.~ ~.~

_Viviane était avec les femmes du village. Elle ne savait pas où était le village mais elle savait que les gens n'étaient pas accueillants. Ce n'est pas qu'ils la frappaient. Non ils avaient trop peur de son père pour ça. Elle entendait leurs paroles blessantes. Dire que elle et son père étaient des **monstres** et qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire dans leur village. Ils croyaient qu'elle ne les entendait pas. Mais elle les entendait. Viviane savait que son père n'était pas un monstre. Son père était l'homme le plus gentil et le meilleur qui soit. _

_Viviane voulait se défendre mais du bout de ses deux ans mais que pouvait-elle bien faire contre des adultes. Elle ne comprenait pas tout mais elle ressentait leurs sentiments, leurs émotions. Elle savait quand une personne était heureuse ou malheureuse. Quand elle ressentait du mépris ou de la haine. Les femmes la pensait muette mais il en n'était rien. Elle ne voulait juste pas parler à ces personnes. Aussi haineuses. _

_Elle se savait impuissante et était désespérée. Lorsque la situation dégénérait, son père intervenait et ils partaient pour ne plus revenir. _

~.~ ~.~

Cela a toujours été comme ça. Toujours sur les routes en train de partir. Elle et son père. Avec des fois le dragon. Aithusa ou Kilgharrah cela dépendait. Elle aimait les dragons, ils étaient gentils drôles même si le vieux dragon parlait un peu bizarrement. Elle voyageait sur leur dos et ils partaient en direction d'un nouveau village. Et le cycle recommençait. Haine, peur, incompréhension. C'était ce qu'ils recevaient comme accueil.

Gratitude pour certains, peur et haine pour d'autres. C'était ce qu'ils récoltaient au retour.

Une triste vie pour une fille de même pas trois ans. Solitaire. Incomprise.

~.~ ~.~

Elle avait entendu parler du roi de Camelot qui n'aimait pas la magie. Elle savait que son nom était Arthur ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

A chaque fois que les gens mentionnaient son nom, son père se renfermait et sa main se portait sur son visage. Elle ne l'aimait pas.

~.~ ~.~

Elle ne savait pas qui il était lorsqu'elle le rencontra. Il était pour elle juste un homme triste et malheureux. Elle sentit ses émotions au moment où lui et son père se regardèrent. Elle ressentait sa joie mais d'autres sentiments plus tristes. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils représentaient mais ils étaient tristes. Elle l'aimait bien. Il avait l'air gentil.

Aussi lorsqu'elle entendit son nom, elle eut peur. Le monsieur était la personne qui avait fait du mal à son père. Elle ne l'aimait plus. Lorsque deux hommes armés virent, l'air menaçant, elle utilisa l'unique technique de protection qu'elle connaissait et se cacha dans les bras de son père.

Après ça tout alla mieux. Gwaine et Percival étaient gentils, quoique qu'un peu effrayants. Elle monta sur la première fois sur un cheval. Elle se sentait heureuse et protégée avec son père et les chevaliers. La seule tâche à ce tableau, était le roi. Il ne l'aimait pas. Elle le sentait. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

~.~ ~.~

Cela faisait une semaine que Merlin était revenu à Camelot, deux semaines que lui et Viviane se réhabituaient à la civilisation, deux semaines qu'ils étaient l'objet de toutes les rumeurs.

Les camelotiens avaient entendu parler de Merlin et de son rôle de serviteur auprès du roi Arthur. Tous savaient qu'il avait été banni pour cause de magie. Ils savaient aussi qu'il était un jeune homme gentil et soucieux des personnes autour de lui. Qu'il était maladroit et plein d'humour. Aussi lorsqu'ils découvrirent qu'il avait de la magie, ce fut une énorme surprise.

Ce qui était tout aussi surprenant était la présence Viviane. Merlin et les enfants était une notion tellement incongrue que bien des serviteurs dans le château avaient cru à une blague. Cependant la petite Viviane avec ses yeux bleus hérités de son père, charmait tout le monde.

Ce qui n'était pas surprenant, était le retour de Merlin et son retour en grâce. Les camelotiens avaient tous entendu parler de l'amitié entre le roi et le serviteur. Des grands liens d'affection unissaient les deux hommes. C'est pourquoi à la fin des guerres, cela ne surprit personne que le roi Arthur change de serviteur régulièrement. Seul Merlin avait pu rester avec lui durant des années, seul lui avait pu percer la carapace qu'était devenu le roi.

Car le roi, ils l'avaient tous vu, avait souffert de cette séparation. Il ne le disait pas, non il était trop fier pour cela, mais les serviteurs le savait. Ils avaient vu le roi Arthur se lever la nuit et se rendre dans la pièce où tout s'était brisé. Certains gardes affirmaient même l'avoir entendu crier sa haine et pleurer son désespoir.

Vrai ou faux, ils avaient vu la douleur du roi. Et si leurs interactions étaient une quelconque indication, Merlin et Arthur avaient bien changé.

~.~ ~.~

Arthur avait du mal à se réhabituer à la présence de Merlin. Il avait passé tellement d'années à se languir de son absence, à le haïr, à l'aimer et à crier son incompréhension (quoiqu'en disait ses gardes, il ne pleurait pas dans _**cette**_ salle, non il était le roi après tout).

Il était content de le revoir, ils parlaient des affaires du royaume, des chevaliers et des éventuelles menaces mais ils évitaient de parler de sujets trop personnels. C'était trop étrange et attaquer ce type de sujet allait inévitablement mener à elle. Sa sœur. Et par conséquent de Viviane.

Arthur n'était absolument pas jaloux de Viviane. Non, il n'était pas jaloux qu'elle passe la moitié de son temps avec Merlin, qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras et qu'elle le fasse sourire. Non, il n'était pas jaloux, quoi qu'en dise Gwen.

~.~ ~.~

_Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient là et Merlin refusait toujours de prendre d'autres locaux que ceux de Gaius, malgré les insistances de Gwen et Arthur. Les premiers jours étaient étranges c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. _

_Camelot avait du mal à se réhabituer à Merlin et Merlin avait du mal à se réhabituer à Camelot. _

_La première et unique fois où un chevalier est entré dans les appartements de Gaius afin de réveiller Merlin pour une audition avec le roi, celui-ci s'est retrouvé en un rien de temps au sol et les côtes brisées par sa rencontre avec une table. _

_Depuis ce jour, plus personne ne s'osa s'aventurer dans les appartements le matin, surtout le matin. Le malheureux chevalier évita de croiser le chemin de Merlin (ou même de Viviane). _

_Merlin commençait à prendre un rythme régulier : il se levait tôt le matin, seul et allait chercher à manger aux cuisines (des fruits, du pain et du fromage), rentrait dans son logement et préparait un petit-déjeuner pour lui et sa fille. Viviane se réveillait automatiquement à son retour. Ils mangeaient ensemble puis ensuite Merlin lui faisait prendre un bain et l'habillait (Gwen avait été généreuse dans ses dons, elle avait déjà une collection de vêtements prête pour sa fille)._

_Ensuite, il l'emmenait voir Gwen et il se rendait au bureau du roi. Là ils discutaient des affaires du royaume. Merlin retournait voir Gwen et mangeait avec sa fille. Ensuite, selon la volonté du roi, il travaillait ou non l'après-midi. S'il était libre, il prenait Viviane avec lui et ils se promenaient dans la forêt alentour. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils rentraient le soir, fatigués mais heureux. _

_Arthur avait des sentiments mitigés quant à leur arrivée. Il était content qu'ils soient là mais en même temps déçu. Il avait espéré passer plus de temps avec Merlin, reprendre les choses là où elles s'étaient arrêtées mais maintenant Merlin n'était plus seul. Il avait une fille et il faisait passer sa fille avant tout. _

_Il en parla à Gwen et à Leon un soir, après que Merlin soit venu récupérer sa fille et après que Galahad soit couché. _

_« Arthur, tu es jaloux. C'est aussi simple que cela. » déclara Gwen après qu'il leur ait exposé ses pensées_

_« Je ne le suis pas. » Non, le roi Arthur ne boudait pas_

_« Je suis désolée mais tu es jaloux. » _

_Leon regardait d'un air amusé le dialogue entre sa femme et son ami._

_« De toute façon, tu n'y peux rien. Vous avez tous les deux changé. Vous n'auriez pas pu revenir à votre situation dans le passé. »_

_« Je sais mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le souhaiter. » _

_« Il est normal que tu le souhaites. » intervint Leon. « Cependant revenir dans le passé signifie revenir aux moments d'ignorance, de trahison et de guerre. Nous sommes mieux ici et maintenant. »_

_« Leon a raison. Il faut aller de l'avant, mettre le passé de côté et avancer. » _

_« Je l'ai fait. J'aimerais tellement avoir la même relation qu'on avait avant. C'était juste simple. »_

_« La vie n'est pas faite pour être simple. Elle ne l'est jamais. Pour toi, moi, Leon, Merlin et toute autre personne à Camelot »_

_« Et puis reprendre des relations avec une personne qu'on n'a pas vu depuis des années est difficile. Il n'est plus seul maintenant, il a une fille à protéger. »_

_« Je sais … d'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, elle ne m'aime pas. » _

_« Cela se comprend. Tu n'as pas fait d'effort pour essayer de communiquer avec elle. » dit Gwen_

_Arthur bouda. Leon sourit._

_« Mais quand veux-tu que je communique avec elle ? Je suis roi et j'ai plein de boulot. »_

_« Prends du temps pour aller la voir. Il s'agit après tout de ta nièce. C'est l'unique membre de ta famille qui est vivant. »_

_« Elle **lui** ressemble. »_

_« Elle **leur** ressemble. » rectifia Gwen_

_« Morgana était peut être une sorcière maléfique mais elle restera toujours ta sœur. Faire connaissance avec sa fille est la moindre des choses. » renchérit Leon_

_« Elle a des pouvoirs. » déclara Arthur_

_« Je sais. » répondit Gwen. Les deux hommes la regardèrent bien attentivement. _

_« Elle ressent les émotions des gens autour d'elle. Elle les comprend et son comportement envers ces personnes en est affecté. Par exemple, elle a deviné que j'étais enceinte. »_

_« Tu es enceinte ? » s'exclama Leon _

_« Oui … Viviane a senti une présence à l'intérieur de mon ventre et m'a demandé si la raison pour laquelle j'étais de bonne humeur ces derniers temps était le bébé dans mon ventre. Bien entendu, cela m'a choqué. Je suis allée voir la sage-femme pour confirmer ce matin. »_

_« Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ? » s'écria Leon _

_« Bah je l'ai su ce matin. J'allais te le dire ce midi mais je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée ... »_

_« Mes félicitations. » déclara sobrement Arthur avant de quitter le couple savourer cette nouvelle._

~.~ ~.~

Après cela Viviane, remarqua que le roi semblait être partout où elle allait. Elle trouvait cela étrange et avait du mal à s'habituer à sa présence. Il voulait faire sa connaissance mais il ne l'aimait pas tant que ça. Elle représentait un ennemi pour lui. Ou bien un truc indésirable. Elle le sentait.

Elle aimait bien Gwen et Leon. Gwen était un peu la mère qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. La mère dont elle rêvait. Gwen était gentille, douce et compréhensive. Gwen comprenait quand ça n'allait pas. Gwen comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle jouait avec petit Galahad.

Leon était gentil lui aussi. Il lui donnait toujours un petit gâteau des cuisines quand il venait voir Gwen. Il jouait avec Galahad et posait sa main sur le ventre de Gwen. Il aimer toucher son ventre et parler au bébé. Elle sentait le bébé dormir à l'intérieur, même si ces derniers temps il commençait à réagir au son de la voix de Gwen et de Leon.

Gwaine venait souvent la voir. Quand son papa était occupé ainsi que Gwen, il venait la chercher et il la faisait monter sur son cheval, Fenrir. Elle aimait bien Gwaine, il était gentil et voulait absolument lui donner des pommes. Il était fan des pommes. Fenrir était grand mais il avait l'air joyeux comme son maître. Il la laissait le caresser maladroitement et arracher quelques poils (sans faire exprès, elle semblait être légèrement maladroite).

Percival avec Gwaine, lui parlait de chevaux. L'un ou l'autre lui faisaient visiter la ville. Quand son père était là, ils se promenait à trois ou à quatre. Elle aimait bien Camelot, elle trouvait ça joli. Elle aimait aller au marché avec son père, où ils s'achetaient des fruits à manger. Elle admirait les étals, remplis d'étoffe, les couleurs bariolées et les visages heureux des personnes.

Elle était contente mais pas tout à fait heureuse. Elle se devait de partager son père avec d'autres personnes (notamment le roi) et elle n'aimait pas ça. Certes cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient arrivés à Camelot, certes les gens faisaient attention à elle mais elle n'était plus aussi souvent avec son père et cela lui manquait.

~.~ ~.~

Merlin avait décidé d'enseigner à sa fille la magie. Son pouvoir prenait forme de jour en jour. Il avait remarqué qu'elle était sensible aux émotions des personnes autour d'elle. Il avait remarqué que son comportement se modifiait en conséquence. Dame Bors, par exemple se comportait avec dédain envers lui et Viviane. En cachette, il lui a lancé un sort qui la rendit maladroite durant plusieurs jours (même si l'envie de lui lancer un autre sort plus fort et plus amusant, lui avait trotté dans l'esprit). Viviane n'aimait pas Dame Bors, elle la trouvait laide et ses pouvoirs agirent en conséquence. Viviane rendit Dame Bors laide durant quelques jours aux yeux de tout le monde. Merlin s'en rendit compte qu'après avoir lancé son sort. C'est à ce moment qu'il se dit qu'il fallait s'occuper de ses pouvoirs.

Lorsque Arthur n'avait pas besoin de lui, il emmenait sa fille dans la foret où il lui enseignait l'herbologie et comment prendre les bonnes sans se tromper. Il faisait en sorte ensuite de lui montrer des sorts simples. Elle n'avait que trois ans certes mais c'était une fille très intelligente pour son âge. Elle tenait ça de lui et de Morgana.

Bien entendu, elle ne lançait pas forcément les sorts correctement et cela avait mené à des situations cocasses. Comme les cheveux de Dame Bors par exemple.

~.~ ~.~

_Dame Bors, Gwen, Viviane ainsi que d'autres dames étaient réunies dans une véranda. _

_Gwen était en train de coudre des vêtements, une habitude qu'elle avait refusé de perdre, pendant que Viviane jouait avec petit Galahad et les autres enfants. Elle était contente de jouer avec des enfants._

_Dame Bors chuchotait à sa voisine Dame Reginald. Elle lui parlait de la petite Viviane et de son asociabilité. Gwen concentrée sur sa tâche n'entendit pas la remarque blessante lancée par Dame Bors qui fit rire sa voisine. _

_Malheureusement pour Dames Bors et Reginald, Viviane entendit. En colère, elle serra ses petits poing et souhaita que Dames Bors et Reginald souffrent et soient moquées. _

_Son souhait pris forme et les deux dames se retrouvèrent bientôt avec les cheveux verts et bleus. Personne ne remarqua au début, ce changement. Ce fut au moment du thé que l'on remarqua cette inhabituelle coloration. _

_Un serviteur apportant des rafraichissements et des biscuits pour le gouter, fut le premier. Il fut tellement choqué qu'il en lacha son plateau. Le bruit fit retourner toutes les têtes vers lui._

_« Ca va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda rudement Dame Bors_

_« Bleu ! »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui est bleu ? »_

_« Vos cheveux sont bleus et ceux de Dame Reginald sont verts. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_Tout le monde se retourna et vit en effet que les deux Dames avaient les cheveux bleus et verts. Le cri qu'elles lancèrent fut entendu jusqu'au camp d'entraînement des chevaliers. _

_Cet incident ne fut oublié par personne et garantit un bon rire pour toute personne détestant ces deux femmes. _

~.~ ~.~

Il avait toute sa vie pour lui apprendre à contrôler sa magie. Commencer par des exercices de détente était le moyen le plus simple. Mais Viviane commençait à sourire à tout le monde et il se dit que tout allait pour le mieux et que tout irait pour le mieux. Il n'était plus le seul à la protéger.

Cela lui enleva un énorme poids au niveau du cœur. Cependant il restait une épine, un obstacle, un mystère qu'il devait résoudre. Arthur.

Arthur, son roi et son ancien ami. Il ne pouvait se comporter comme avant et le traiter de idiot à tout moment. Il se sentait bizarre avec lui. Il savait que lui et Viviane étaient méfiants l'un envers l'autre. Arthur voulait faire connaissance avec sa nièce et c'était légitime mais Merlin savait qu'il la représentait comme une menace ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Arthur se comportait étrangement envers lui. Un moment il agissait comme le roi et l'autre moment il agissait comme _Arthur_. C'était perturbant et Merlin ne savait quoi penser de cela. Il sentait beaucoup son regard se poser sur sa cicatrice. Cela le gênait.

Arthur s'était mis à le toucher. C'était comme s'il voulait se rassurer qu'il était là. Ses mains prenaient les siennes et les tenaient pendant un court instant. Ou bien, il l'effleurait exprès ou posait sa main sur sa jambe. C'était étrange mais durant ces moments il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Morgana. C'était la seule personne avec qui il avait eu un contact physique aussi intense.

Les autres s'approchaient de lui au loin. Il leur faisait peur il le savait. Arthur avait peur. Il n'avait pas peur de l'approcher mais il avait peur de ses réactions. Il sentait Arthur le guetter. Son regard le suivait partout.

Il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Cela faisait bientôt un mois qu'il était revenu. Il était content d'être à Camelot, il avait un logement et de la nourriture. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur pour sa fille, il n'avait plus à tuer ni à chasser. Et pourtant, quelque chose lui manquait. Un goût de liberté.

La liberté de voyager, d'être en contact avec la nature, la liberté de choisir le lieu où ils allaient dormir et s'installer. Cela lui manquait.

Il ne savait quoi faire. L'envie de partir le tenaillait. Mais il n' était plus seul et il se devait de penser à elle.

Dure décision en perspective. Rester ou partir ?


	5. Chapter 5

_Précédemment dans « Cela faisait cinq ans »_

_Rester ou partir ?_

~.~ ~.~

Cette décision, Merlin décida, devait être celle de Viviane. Un soir donc après une longue journée passée à écouter les plaintes de personnes sur des sujets tous aussi divers que le voisin qui aurait pris des terres, des villageois contre leur seigneur, il se décida à lui poser la question.

Merlin passait de plus en plus de temps avec Arthur et de moins en moins de temps avec sa fille. Viviane passait plus de temps en compagnie des dames et de Gwen qu'avec lui. En conséquence, son comportement commençait à se modifier et à ressembler à celui des nobles prétentieux.

Il n'aimait pas cela. Viviane ne savait pas forcément que ce qu'elle faisait était inapproprié. Les autres offraient des conseils pour éduquer sa fille mais c'était son rôle à lui. Pas aux autres. Il refusait qu'elle devienne une noble de la cour, médisant et regardant de haut les autres. Elle était jeune et malléable et avec le temps, elle ne serait plus sa fille.

Il n'aimait pas cela. Il voulait offrir une autre éducation mais quand pouvait-il le faire quand Arthur était constamment en sa présence. Arthur le réclamait matin, midi et soir. Il lui montrait des faveurs et il avait entendu certains servants s'interroger sur la nature de leur relation. Lui et _Arthur_ ensemble dans ce sens était une_ aberration._

Ce soir était le soir où il se décidait.

~.~ ~.~

Arthur regarda les profondeurs de son vin. Rouge sombre, comme ses pensées. Il savait que Merlin était mal à l'aise avec lui, il le sentait.

Malgré les cadeaux, le rôle important qu'il lui donnait, Merlin était toujours gêné en sa présence. Il voulait qu'il se sente bien à Camelot. Qu'il considère Camelot comme sa demeure. Mais … cela ne prenait pas.

Il faisait en sorte que sa fille reçoive la meilleure éducation pendant que Merlin était occupé avec lui mais il sentait que Merlin n'approuvait pas. Il sentait que même Gwen et Leon n'approuvaient pas. Percival et Gwaine également.

Il savait que Merlin n'aimait pas passer trop de temps loin de sa fille. Il l'avait entendu se plaindre à Gwen, un soir lors qu'il allait la chercher.

~.~ ~.~

_Arthur avait comme à son habitude suivit Merlin jusqu'aux appartements de Gwen et Leon. Il savait que Merlin l'ignorait. Merlin était plus intelligent et perceptif qu'il ne le montrait. Arrivé à sa cachette spéciale, il put entendre leur conversation._

_« Comment va-t-elle ? » la voix inquiète de Merlin se fit entendre_

_« Elle va bien mais … » Gwen répondait tout aussi inquiète_

_« Que se passe-t-il Gwen ? » _

_« Elle a commencé à changer. »_

_« Je sais » répondit d'un ton triste Merlin_

_« Elle a trop changé. En étant trop souvent au contact des nobles, elle va finir par se transformer comme eux. J'essaie de rester le plus avec elle mais je suis seule contre plusieurs. Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose Merlin. » dit d'un ton alarmé Gwen_

_« Je sais mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Arthur me garde à ses côtés quasiment tout le temps. Je n'ai jamais passé autant de temps avec lui. Même quand j'étais son serviteur, il me laissait un peu de temps libre. » _

_« Penses-y. **Elle** n'aurait pas voulu que sa fille soit comme ça. » déclara d'un ton triste Gwen, posant la main sur son ventre_

_« Je sais. »_

_Ils restèrent dans un silence confortable, chacun dans leur pensée. _

_« Je vais la prendre et la ramener. Merci Gwen. »_

_« Je t'en prie, c'est la moindre des choses. »_

~.~ ~.~

Lorsqu'il apprit cela, il fut en colère. Bien entendu il ne le montra pas devant Merlin et Gwen. Comment pouvaient-ils dire que l'éducation de Camelot était mauvaise pour Viviane ? Viviane était une Pendragon et se devait de recevoir l'éducation qui allait avec. Malgré ce qu'en disait les autres.

Viviane, il ne l'aimait pas. Non, il détestait. Elle était ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Elle était sa fille. De la personne qui avait essayé de le tuer pour les pêchés de leur père. De la personne qui avait voulu tuer ses amis.

Mais elle était aussi la fille de celui qu'il aimait. De son premier véritable ami et de celui qui lui avait montré (même si il l'ignorait) ce qu'était le véritable amour. Elle était la combinaison des deux personnes ayant le plus affecté sa vie et était également du même sang que lui. Elle était la raison pour laquelle il était revenu. La raison pour laquelle Merlin restait avec lui.

L'adage disait de rester au plus près de ses amis mais de garder ses ennemis plus proches encore. C'était ce qu'il faisait.

Il ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant avec Merlin. Si Merlin était resté, si les événements ne s'étaient pas déroulés, il aurait sûrement essayé de faire appel à la magie pour procréer avec lui. Arthur était sur qu'avec le temps, il aurait pu gagner son affection. Ils auraient eu ensemble l'enfant le plus parfait qui soit. Mais tout cela s'était produit et sa relation avec Merlin avait également changé.

Ah, Merlin, si seulement celui-ci pouvait lui retourner ses sentiments. Même dans sa mort, elle gagnait.

Il _**la**_ haïssait. Il était content qu'elle soit morte.

~.~ ~.~

_Il faisait nuit et Arthur était seul dans sa chambre, en train de siroter son vin. Habituellement, il aurait fait signe à un des serviteur de le rejoindre et il aurait passé sa nuit à coucher avec lui tout en prétendant qu'il était Merlin._

_Mais ce soir, il se sentait d'humeur à être seul. Il avait envie de plus que des serviteurs. Il avait envie de lui. De le toucher, de le pénétrer, d'être un seul avec lui. De le garder dans son lit, jusqu'à la fin des temps et de le garder dans ses bras pour toujours. _

_Il imaginait souvent à quoi cela aurait pu être. Eux deux. Arthur serait au-dessus, car bien entendu il est le roi et il a le droit d'imposer ses volontés sur ses sujets. _

_Merlin gémirait à ses caresses, Merlin le supplierait pour toujours plus, Merlin lui dirait qu'il l'aimait. _

_Il serait attentif à ses besoins, il le caresserait, lui donnerait du plaisir. Il serait son esclave tout autant que lui serait le sien. _

_Malheureusement ce n'était que des rêves et il devait se contenter de substituts. Il se resservit un autre verre de vin. _

~.~ ~.~

Merlin avait rencontré Kaia en rentrant d'une promenade en forêt avec Viviane. Elle s'était blessée en chemin par un piège posé par des chasseurs et aurait été morte si il ne l'avait pas rencontrée. Il l'avait ramenée dans les quartiers du guérisseurs où elle était restée durant une semaine. Viviane l'aimait bien et lui avait fait confiance d'emblée.

Lorsqu'elle fut guérie, Merlin lui trouva un emploi dans les cuisines, puisque c'était la raison à sa présence à Camelot.

Kaia était blonde aux yeux verts et malgré son apparente faiblesse, elle était plutôt robuste. Avec son rire contagieux et sa répartie qui faisait mouche, elle s'était rapidement intégrée. Quand Merlin allait chercher le petit-déjeuner pour lui et Viviane, c'était toujours elle qui le lui servait. A chaque fois, elle lui souriait et il se sentait comme revitalisé.

Il lui faisait confiance. Elle ressemblait à Gwen et il l'appréciait pour cela. Il aurait voulu lui confier Viviane (qui l'appréciait malgré son comportement qui changeait du meilleur au pire selon le moment) mais les cuisines étaient toujours en activité et Merlin soignait régulièrement des pauvres serviteurs brûlés.

En bonus, elle appréciait Viviane et lui donnait toujours des petits gâteaux qu'elle mettait de côté.

Gwen était au courant de ses sentiments naissants pour elle. Il le lui avait dit mais il avait bien fait attention à ce que Arthur ne soit pas là. Il se méfiait de Arthur. Arthur avait pris l'habitude de le suivre le soir et il faisait toujours attention à ce qu'il disait.

Arthur était trop obsédé par lui et il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie c'était de s'éloigner de lui.

~.~ ~.~

_Dans sa grande clémence, Arthur avait donné un après-midi de libre à Merlin qui en avait profité pour passer ce moment avec Viviane. _

_Celle-ci était heureuse et ils passèrent donc ce moment libre dans les jardins royaux où Merlin lui enseignait les variétés de plantes et de fleurs différentes. Avec eux, Gwen profitait aussi du soleil rayonnant pour regarder Galahad jouer dans l'herbe et pour coudre des petits vêtements pour enfant. _

_D'après Viviane, le bébé serait une fille. Elle l'avait sentit en touchant le ventre de Gwen et en remarquant l'exceptionnelle douceur et les roses qui entouraient le bébé. A leur expression sceptique, Viviane leur avait expliqué que les filles étaient des roses et que les garçons étaient des oranges. _

_Cela les fit rire et Gwen se décida de préparer des vêtements pour fille. _

_Kaia avait réussi prendre un moment de libre et était venu le passer avec Viviane, Gwen, Galahad et Merlin (Leon n'était pas dispensé de ses tâches mais était quand même venu passer un moment avec eux). Kaia n'avait plus de famille et c'était maintenant eux qui étaient la sienne._

_En faisant bien attention à ce que Kaia soit occupée avec les enfants, Gwen commença une conversation avec Merlin._

_« Que ressens-tu pour Kaia ? » chuchota Gwen_

_Merlin hésita un petit moment avant de répondre. Plus il regardait Kaia, plus il se sentait confus_

_« Je ne sais pas … Elle est gentille, belle et drôle. Viviane l'aime bien et moi aussi. Mais ... »_

_« Mais ? »_

_« Quand je la voie, je pense à Morgana. Quand on était ensemble ... »_

_« Elle te manque. » constata Gwen_

_« Oui. Elle n'est pas là pour voir Viviane grandir et cela me rend triste. »_

_« Elles sont différentes. »_

_« C'est vrai. »_

_« Penses-tu tenter quelque chose avec elle ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. Viviane a besoin d'une présence féminine. Et malgré ta grande générosité, on ne peut t'en demander plus. Tu as ta propre famille. »_

_Gwen resta silencieuse._

_« Et puis cela fait peu de temps que je la connais. Je lui fit confiance certes, Viviane aussi. Mais je ne sais pas. Et puis, est-ce qu'elle voudrait elle de nous ? »_

_Gwen ne put répondre lorsque Viviane courut vers eux, les bras chargés de fleurs pour elle et son père. _

_Kaia sourit à Merlin et celui-ci répondit. Tenter ? Il fallait voir._

~.~ ~.~

Merlin avait posé la question à Viviane et celle-ci, à son grand soulagement n'était pas tout à fait corrompue par les nobles. Il fallait croire que sa fille était plus intelligente qu'elle le montrait et se comportait uniquement de la sorte quand il y avait des gens susceptibles de dire de mauvaises choses sur elle et sur son père.

Merlin rassuré par la volonté de Viviane de quitter aussi l'enfer que commençait à devenir Camelot, se décida à préparer son départ. Il voulait quitter Camelot et s'installer aux alentours et créer une petite clinique afin de soigner gratuitement les gens qui viendraient le voir.

Il pourrait ainsi s'occuper de Viviane et être à côté de Camelot en cas de problèmes. Restaient maintenant quelques problèmes. De un, comment préparer le départ discrètement sachant que Arthur était constamment à ses côtés. De deux, comment donner sa décision à Arthur sans que celui-ci ne réagisse de manière violente. De trois, partir où et comment. Et enfin, à qui demander de l'aide.

Il savait que Gwen ne le trahirait pas et par là, Leon également. Merlin pouvait compter sur l'aide de Gwaine et Percival. Ceux-ci leur avait dit par des paroles semi-obscures que Merlin pouvait « compter sur leur collaboration » en cas de pensait également pouvoir faire confiance à Kaia. Afin de partir en bonne conscience, il se devait d'annoncer sa décision à Arthur et ça il le redoutait.

~.~ ~.~

Arthur savait que quelque chose se tramait. Il le sentait. Merlin semblait par moment trop tendu. Notamment en sa présence et la tension qui émanait de lui, commençait à affecter le déroulement de ses réunions avec le conseil.

Il avait entendu parler derrière son dos sur les raisons des tensions entre eux deux. Ils pensaient tous que quelque chose de grave s'était passé alors qu'en fait rien ne s'était passé. Il avait entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles lui et Merlin auraient une dispute de couple.

Il aurait aimé avoir une dispute de couple. Mais ce n'était pas cela. Il pensait également que Gwen était au courant. Leon aussi. Il aurait aimé l'interroger mais Leon était très protecteur envers sa femme et leur fils. Encore plus maintenant qu'elle était encore enceinte et avait des changements d'humeur réguliers.

Il soupçonnait Gwaine et peut-être Percival d'être au courant de ce qui se passait. Tout le monde semblait être courant de ce qui se passait sauf lui. Cela le rendait irritable. En plus de cela, il avait vu la nouvelle servante/cuisinière, il ne le savait plus, être plus proche de Merlin que lui il l'était. Il la voyait le regarder affectueusement et il se demandait si elle arborait des sentiments envers lui. Et il se posait la même question pour Merlin.

~.~ ~.~

Au final, Merlin se décida de parler à Arthur le soir même. Arthur était suspicieux quant à sa demande pour une audience privée et Merlin redoutait l'instant.

Arthur lui accorda l'après-midi de libre, durant lequel il put soigner des personnes et passer un bon moment avec sa fille. Il informa Gwen de sa décision et celle-ci lui dit qu'il garderait Viviane jusqu'à qu'il revienne. La remerciant, il en profita pour manger avec elle, Leon et sa fille et il passa une excellent soirée.

Il embrassa le front de Viviane et il partit pour l'instant tant redouté.

~.~ ~.~

Arthur avait réfléchi durant toute l'après-midi à ce que voulait lui demander Merlin. Quelques soient les hypothèses auxquelles il était parvenu, il ne parvenait pas à se dégager de l'anxiété qu'il ressentait.

Ainsi lorsque Merlin entra dans ses chambres en fermant la porte soigneusement, Arthur se tendit imperceptiblement.

« Merlin que me vaut l'honneur d'une audience privée ? »

Merlin hésita.

« C'est délicat et je ne sais pas trop comment le dire. »

Arthur ne voulait pas passer par un flot long de paroles inutiles. Il voulait savoir dès maintenant ce que Merlin avait à dire.

« Dis le moi directement. Ne passe pas par des longues explications. »

Merlin soupira.

« Je vais quitter Camelot. »

Arthur n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Merlin, partir ?

« Mais Pourquoi ? » s'indigna-t-il

« Je peux plus rester ici. C'est juste … devenu impossible. J'ai besoin »

« Besoin de quoi ? » Arthur commençait à s'énerver. « Que veux-tu de plus que ce que je t'ai donné ? »

« Ma liberté. Notre liberté. »

Arthur eut envie de rigoler.

« Est-ce que je t'ai enlevé ta liberté ? Comment ? »

« Tu m'empêches de respirer. Tu me suis de partout. J'en peux plus. »

« Ah maintenant c'est moi le problème. »

« J'aurais voulu que les choses se passent autrement mais nous en avons besoin. »

« Et pour aller où ? Que feras-tu sans moi ? Je t'ai donné tant Merlin. Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ! »

Ils étaient tous les deux rouge après avoir crié. Les yeux de Merlin étaient tristes mais étaient déterminés. Ceux de Arthur lançaient des éclairs.

« Je n'ai rien demandé. Je ne voulais rien. Juste ton amitié. »

Arthur sentit son cœur suffoquer. Puisque c'était le moment des révélations.

« Comment veux-tu que je te donne mon amitié quand je t'aime ! »

Le visage de Merlin se figea en une expression surprise. Le temps s'était comme arrêté. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Arthur … Je ... »

« Tu peux pas savoir ce que c'est d'avoir la personne que tu aimes mais qui ne t'aime pas en retour. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ta simple présence me fait faire. »

Merlin fit un pas vers Arthur. Puis un autre.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que ça me fait de te voir, te vous voir ensemble. Je ne fais pas partie de cette vie là. Tu es à côté de moi mais tu pourrais tout aussi bien être à l'autre bout du monde. »

Merlin continua d'avancer précautionneusement vers Arthur.

« Tu as ce que je ne pourrais avoir. Une famille. L'amour. Je ne peux pas avoir ça avec toi. »

Merlin prit Arthur dans ses bras et celui-ci pleura sa frustration.

~.~ ~.~

Au final, après cette intense conversation, il fut décidé que Merlin et Viviane allaient partir en vacances. Il prendraient un mois, durant lesquels ils allaient réfléchir. Si au bout d'un mois ils n'étaient pas revenus, Arthur saurait qu'ils ne reviendraient plus jamais. S'ils revenaient, ils verraient alors plus tard comment ils allaient s'arranger.

Le départ fut difficile. Gwen qui était enceinte de 7 mois et demi environ s'appuyait sur Leon, Kaia, Gwaine et Percival leur firent des adieux émouvants. Ils reçurent une énorme quantité de provisions (cadeau de Kaia) et un cheval (cadeau de Gwaine et Percival).

Arthur les regardait du haut de sa fenêtre.

~.~ ~.~

Durant ce long mois loin de Camelot, Viviane et Merlin redécouvrirent le plaisir d'être à deux. Ce séjour prolongé avec la civilisation avait perturbé leur repères.

Ils s'alimentèrent durant les premiers jours avec les provisions données par Kaia. Ensuite, Merlin dut à son grand malheur se remettre à la chasse. Il détestait cette situation, car étant un être magique proche de la nature, tuer une bête quelque soit lui procurait une infime douleur, ressentant la peine de l'animal. Dans ces moments-là, Viviane se cachait en haut des arbres (pour éviter tout malheureux accident, elle avait déjà vécu quelques frayeurs heureusement sans incidences mais ça c'est une autre histoire).

Après qu'il ait réussi à attraper un animal (Merlin devait reconnaître qu'être serviteur sous Arthur lui avait appris à chasser mais ça il ne le lui avouerait jamais), il lui enlevait la peau et le faisait cuire. Et tout ça était fait rapidement grâce à sa magie. Dans ces moments-là, il était plus qu'heureux de l'avoir.

Il protégeait magiquement leur camp et nourriture avant de partir avec Viviane à la recherche d'herbes comestibles pour assaisonner leur repas. Durant ces moments, il avait les fonctions de professeur et de père. Professeur, car un jour il espérait que ces connaissances en botanique allaient lui servir. Père car il n'avait jamais stoppé de l'être.

Cela leur fit du bien. Viviane redevenait une jeune fille insouciante (elle l'avait juste caché quand elle était à Camelot) et ses rires redevenait la musique de ses nuits.

Ce fut au bout de la troisième semaine qu'elle lui posa la question. Ils avaient fini de manger et ils étaient en train de préparer leur ''lits'' pour la nuit.

« Dis papa ... »

« Oui mon étoile ? »

« Est-ce que tu aimes Kaia ? »

Merlin fit tomber l'objet qu'il tenait dans la main.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Bah Kaia m'a dit qu'elle t'aimais. »

« Mais ... »

Viviane lui prouva une fois de plus qu'elle était très perspicace et très en avance pour son âge.

« Tu sais ça me dérange pas. Maman n'est pas là et j'aime bien Kaia. »

Merlin s'assit près du feu à côté de Viviane. Il entoura ses épaules de son bras et ensemble ils regardèrent le feu.

« Tu sais Viviane … C'est pas si simple que ça. »

« Comment ça ? Elle t'aime et toi aussi. »

« J'aime beaucoup Kaia il est vrai. » Merlin avait des sentiments forts pour Kaia mais ce n'était pas aussi puissant que ceux qu'il l'avait eus pour Morgana.

« Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle ? »

« C'est compliqué. Et puis je ne suis pas sur qu'elle m'aime. Elle te l'as réellement dit ? »

« Non elle m'a dit comme toi. Mais j'ai sentit que quand on parlait de toi, que son cœur faisait boum boum plus rapidement et que des papillons volaient autour d'elle. »

Merlin soupira.

« Elle pourra être ma maman. »

Merlin sentit son cœur se briser un peu. Malgré toute son affection, il ne pouvait lui offrir l'amour d'une mère.

« Je sais que maman est morte. Je l'aime tu sais. Mais elle n'est pas là. »

Merlin caressa les cheveux de sa fille.

« Tu sais, les autres enfants se sont souvent moqués de moi. Parce que j'avais pas de maman. Je veux une maman. »

Merlin versa une larme.

« Je ne sais pas Viviane. Je vais y réfléchir. »

Merlin et Viviane contemplèrent le feu s'éteindre et Viviane changea de sujet.

« J'ai vu qu'à mon retour Gwen aurait le bébé. On peut aller le voir ? »

Merlin savait que Viviane avait hérité le don de visions de Morgana.

« Tu veux rentrer à Camelot ? Pour de bon ? »

Viviane se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Les siens étaient remplis de sagesse. Et lorsqu'elle parla, ce fut avec une voix différente de la sienne. Mais avec celle de Morgana.

_« Camelot est ton destin. Votre destin. Là vous serez heureux. »_

_« Morgana, c'est toi mais ... »_

_« C'est moi Merlin mais je ne peux rester plus longtemps. Tu dois accomplir ta destinée. Elle se trouve à Camelot avec Arthur. »_

_« Mais Arthur ... »_

_« Arthur t'aime et t'aimera toujours. Tu es la faiblesse des Pendragon. »_

_« Je ne retourne pas ses sentiments. »_

_« Je sais. Mais c'est pas grave. Je t'aime Merlin. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour toi et Kaia. C'est une fille honnête et brave. J'approuve ta relation avec elle »_

_« Mais … Je t'aime Morgana. »_ Puisqu'il avait peu de temps, autant aller à l'essentiel.

_« Prends soin de Viviane. »_

_« Je te le promets. »_

_« Je veillerai sur vous. »_

Viviane le regarda d'un air endormi mais avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

« Nous rentrons à Camelot demain. Il faut dormir en attendant. »

~.~ ~.~

En cinq jours, ils furent rentrés à Camelot. Leur retour fut chaleureusement accueilli par les chevaliers, servants et Kaia. Gwen était allongée car elle avait du mal à se déplacer.

Arthur l'accueillit avec une accolade assez maladroite. Leur relation avait changé mais Merlin espérait que l'avenir allait se montrer clément.

Lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau installés dans leurs quartiers, Kaia vint les chercher. Gwen était en train d'accoucher et cela s'annonçait difficile. Ils avaient besoin de lui. Arthur vint à ce moment précis et se proposa de veiller sur Viviane. Kaia avait envier de protester mais Merlin la rassura et il lui demanda de l'amener à Gwen.

Il embrassa Viviane et il partit avec Kaia en direction des appartements de Leon et Gwen. Leon attendait dans le vestibule et semblait stressé. Galahad était avec lui mais ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait. Merlin entra vivement dans la pièce et il demanda à la sage-femme les renseignements sur l'état de l'accouchement.

Une dizaine d'heures plus tard, Arthur et Viviane avaient rejoint Leon et les autres. L'attente commençait à se faire longue. Les cris de Gwen étaient entendus dans tout l'étage.

Deux heures plus tard, les cris d'enfant se firent entendre et Kaia fit entrer Leon.

« Félicitation Leon, te voici père de jumelles ! »

« Jumelles ? »

Leon baissa les yeux et vit en effet deux petites boules d'enfant brailler. Le choc fut énorme pour lui qui s'attendait à un seul enfant et il s'évanouit sous les yeux amusés de Gwen et de Merlin.

« Il s'en remettra ne t'inquiète pas. Les deux filles vont bien. »

« Merci infiniment Merlin pour ton aide. »

« C'est normal. Je vais nettoyer les petites et te les redonner après. »

Merlin avec les sage-femmes, nettoyèrent soigneusement les petites et les remirent à leur mère qui sourit en les voyant. Utilisant sa magie pour nettoyer la chambre et rafraîchir l'air (ce à quoi une des sage-femmes poussa un soupir de soulagement).

Il réveilla Leon qui pâlit à la vue des jumelles. Leon avait eu une très mauvaise expérience avec Galahad (nuits courtes et tout ce qui s'ensuivait). Il sentait que ça allait recommencer.

Merlin sortit de la chambre et annonça à la surprise générale que c'était des jumelles. Gwaine et Percival jurèrent de protéger les petites instantanément. Arthur également. Viviane dormait dans ses bras et Galahad dans ceux de Kay.

Leon vint récupérer son fils et les hommes le félicitèrent pour sa chance. Ils décidèrent de le laisser profiter de sa famille et tous allèrent à taverne pour féliciter la bonne nouvelle. Merlin avec Viviane dans ces bras rentra dans leurs chambres. Arthur les accompagnaient.

Merlin coucha Viviane dans son lit et alla rejoindre Arthur qui était en face de la cheminée.

« Tu es revenu. »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai eu de l'aide. »

« Viviane ? »

« Oui. »

Merlin s'installa à côté de Arthur. Il ralluma d'un geste de la main le feu.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. »

Arthur ne dit rien. Il attendait la suite.

« Je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup hésité. J'ai pensé à toi, moi, Viviane, Gwen, Kaia, Camelot, Morgana … J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Cette décision n'était pas que mienne. Viviane y a participé. Elle était tout aussi concernée. Au final, je suis là. »

« C'est ce qui importe. Moi aussi j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer. »

Arthur s'écarta du feu et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Merlin qui se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Je vais me marier. »

Merlin fut choqué. La main de Arthur tomba.

« Je sais que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et je t'aime toujours. Je dois cependant penser à l'avenir de Camelot. L'avenir de Camelot c'est lui fournir un héritier. »

« A qui as-tu demandé ? »

« Elena. Elle et moi, on s'entend bien. Elle est intelligente et prend de bonnes décisions. »

« Elle l'est. »

« J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit toi. Mais toi et moi, ça a toujours été impossible. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ne le soit pas. »

Arthur s'avança vers lui et ils se firent face.

Arthur posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et Merlin lui répondit. Cependant, Arthur brisa le contact.

« Merci … de m'avoir laissé ce baiser. »

Merlin prit Arthur dans ses bras et le serra fort.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te rendre ton amour Arthur. J'espère que malgré cela, notre amitié restera. »

Arthur se détacha et partit.

~.~ ~.~

Le mariage de Arthur avec Elena fut célébré six mois plus tard. Une semaine de festivité avait été décrété et la population s'en donnait à cœur joie. Galahad avait maintenant deux ans et demi et courait vers ses trois ans. Les deux petites, Liliane et Rose rendaient gaga tous les chevaliers alentour par leur beauté.

Viviane avait maintenant cinq ans. Elle devenait de jour en jour de plus en plus belle, comme sa mère. Kaia et elle avaient maintenant une excellente relation. Kaia et Merlin avaient atteint un point dans leur relation où il envisageait de plus en plus le mariage.

La relation entre Arthur et Merlin, bien qu'altérée, redevenait tout doucement vers l'amitié des premiers jours. Arthur le regardait toujours. Un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne le fallait. Mais de loin.

La prophétie s'était réalisée. Merlin, étant la magie, l'avait accomplie. L'avenir de Camelot promettait d'être brillant.


End file.
